Tu&Yo
by FullCrazy Pao
Summary: Edward lo tenía todo en su vida, hasta que la guerra de 1917 volcó su vida por completo… podrá Isabella Swan la vampiro nómada salvar la vida de él? o será ella misma quien se la destruya con sus problemas del pasado?.
1. Chapter 1

Injusticia

/PVD Edward/

1917

Estaba sentado en aquella biblioteca en la casa de mis padres en New York , mis ojos estaban tan concentrados en la lectura que no me di cuenta cuando mi hermano menor Jasper entro con sus nuevos juguetes a interrumpir mi lectura, detrás de ellos venían nuestros padres tomados de la mano con esa sonrisa tonta de enamorados, y se sentaron en los sillones que estaba justo al frente mío y se me quedaron viendo con una mirada que podía atravesar almas, cuando hacían eso era porque venía una noticia importante, siempre lo hacían, igual cuando se sentaron hace cuatro años atrás y me informaron del nuevo miembro de la familia que ahora estaba en mis pies jalando de mi pantalón con sus carritos de madera hechos por mi padre. Baje el libro y los quede viendo con la misma mirada que ellos a mí.

-Suéltenlo de una- dije sin previo aviso lo que hizo fue que ambos se miraran preocupados y suspiraban.

-Nos mudaremos- dijo mi madre apenas audible aunque fue como si me hubieras caído un balde de agua fría, me levante con mi ceño fruncido casi pegando ambas cejas, esto era imposible, en ese mismo instante se levantó mi padre también y me puso su mano en mi hombro intentando calmarme algo que hizo entrar en razón.

-Es una injusticia para mí, yo ya tengo mi vida hecha acá; mis estudios mi entrada a la Universidad, mis amistades, todo… no pueden quitármelo así –dije mirando a los ojos de mi padre con bastante furia, pero el tan solo negó.

-Es por el bien de la familia, New York es la ciudad que primero atacaran en la guerra y no pienso poner en riesgo a nuestra familia, ya es suficiente con esa preocupación de que en cualquier momento ataquen la ciudad. No puedo vivir con ese peso hijo –me dijo con su mirada triste y llena de preocupación por todos nosotros en esta sala, hay caí a la cuenta que tenía razón mi padre, primero la seguridad de nuestra familia.

Semanas después.

Estaba entrando a ese instituto era de aspecto deprimente ante mis ojos, nada como mi antiguo colegio donde podías observar la cuidad desde la azotea y todos impecables con su uniforme, claro solo hombres, pero aquí las mujeres estaban también en la educación era mixta por el bajo presupuesto de este pequeño pueblo. Todos se me quedaban viendo como el raro, era insoportable, aunque algunas chicas me quedaban viendo de más, gracias al cielo que estábamos al mitad del ultimo semestres y dentro de dos meses terminaba mi secundaria porque estas miradas no las soportaba, entre a la clase de química, me había tomado mi tiempo en entrar así que iba retraso varios minutos, todos estaban en sus puestos y el profesor me quedo mirando con intriga, le entregue la boleta de la dirección explicando mi presencia ahí.

-Bueno alumnos, este es su nuevo compañero de clases Edward Hale.

Tan solo pude hacer un gesto cordial para dirigirme al último asiento de la clase, estaba informando el profesor que estaba programado para el día viernes de esta semana una excursión hacia la ciudad de Chicago para que pudieran abrir sus puertas a la Universidad, que regresaríamos el lunes siguiente, esto a todos les emocionaba y por lo visto casi toda la clase iba, tenía que converse a mis padres que me dejaran ir, iba a ser interesante ir a esa ciudad recordar cómo era un ciudad. Aunque en el aula entro un nuevo compañero, parecía enorme a la par del profesor y sin decir ni un saludo pude ver que el único espacio despejado era el que estaba la par mía, antes de que se sentara el profesor le llamo la atención.

- Emmett McCarly, última vez que llega a mis clases a estas horas, próxima no respondo.


	2. Chapter 2

El viaje

Era jueves, toda la semana pase rogándoles a mis padres que me dejaran ir a esa famosa excursión, todos los días hacia algo diferente para que aceptaran, todas las cajas que no iban a ser desempacadas por el tiempo y el trabajo que llevaba, fui yo quien las acomodo en la casa para que tuviera el permiso, claro con ayuda de mi compañero y creo que un nuevo amigo Emmett, mientras movíamos cajas a todos los lados de la casa la amistad se hacía cada vez más fuerte, en la noche del jueves donde estábamos afuera en el jardín molestando a mi hermano Jasper, donde sus ojos verdes esmeraldas estaban llenos de lágrimas porque no le dábamos su carro de madera, esos ojos eran los mismo que yo tenía porque eran la herencia de mi madre, aunque fue lo único que saque yo de ella, en ese momento interrumpieron mis pensamientos con un golpe en mi hombro muy fuerte que venía de Emmett el cual me enojo un poco, pero vi que mi padre me estaba llamando en privado, cuando llegue a su despacho me entrego una hoja cuando la abrí mis ojos se abrieron como platos era el permiso para ir a la ciudad, lo único que hice fue estrecharle la mano fuertemente y darle las gracias, la única condición que me puso era que regresara sano y salvo.

Fui a hacer mis maletas mientras tocaban la puerta de mi habitación y mi amigo entraba con esa sonrisa de oso, al saber la noticia, era casi imposible como nos habíamos hecho tan amigos en tan solo días pero lo que nos hizo conocernos mejor fue el odio mutuo ante aquel profesor de química, luego todo fue espontaneo, este gigante valía la pena tenerlo de amigo, me despedí de mi madre con un beso en su mejilla, de mi padre con un apretón de manos y de mi hermano con movimiento en su cabello ordenado, algo que yo nunca pude lograr, así me fui a la casa de Emmett, donde cene con su familia, la que me llamo la atención era su hermana menor, tenía tres años y se llamaba Alice McCarly, era un amor de niña idolatraba a su hermano.

Nos fuimos en la mañana a la estación de trenes del pueblo para ir transbordando toda la mañana hasta llegar a chicago donde nos íbamos a instalar en alguna Universidad.

- Edward después de este recorrido por esta Universidad nos vamos a tomar algo- decía con esa sonrisa cuando un niño estaba planeando una travesura yo tan solo fruncí mi ceño-

- Emmett sabes bien que no debemos salir del campus; además yo no tengo la dicha de tener 18…

- Claro eres un niño, ya me acorde- reía a carcajadas mientras caminábamos hacia las habitaciones-

- A las siete –no iba a permitir que dudaran de mí.

Tome una ropa casual con aquella camisa de manga larga blanca, mi preferida, estaba sentado en aquel pub Emmett ya estaba pasado de copas lo que me hacía mucha gracia era como ver a un gorila intentando bailar, pero de pronto mi vista no fue capaz de ver a Emmett y su ridículo si no a las dos mujeres hermosas que entraban en ese mismo pub, ambas tenían la piel blanca, parecían diosas griegas, una tenía su cabellera rubia como cascada hasta su cintura ondulado era hermosa pero no en comparación con su compañía una mujer con su cabellera ondulada que caía un poco más debajo de sus hombros, llevaba un vestido caqui ajustado a su perfecto cuerpo, era algo que nunca se veía en una mujer, parecía un ángel que iluminara todo en su lugar, la observe de pies a cabeza, aunque llegar a sus ojos me sorprendió porque eran rojos como el carmesí, me recorrió un escalofrió por mi espalda pero no era de miedo exactamente si no de estupefacción ante aquella belleza. Ella estaba riendo junto con su amiga, ese sonido era como estar en el cielo, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuera de lo normal, nunca me había pasado algo parecido en mi vida pero era extraño, pero la imagen cambio por completo cuando una sirena comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar, fue como si pasaran segundos, todos se quedaron paralizados, luego de reaccionar al segundo siguiente, todos comenzaron a salir de ese pub, yo tome a Emmett del hombro para que reaccionara gracias al cielo que lo hizo y vio que las alarmas estaba sonando su rostro se puso pálido y juntos salimos de ahí, cuando estábamos ya afuera me di cuenta que no había visto a las dos hermosas mujeres salir de ahí, y vi como todavía había gente saliendo. Tome valor y entre al pub donde las encontré donde buscaban si había alguien más ahí para evacuarlo de los aviones con bombas que se acercaban, pero no duro mucho ya que ellas se vieron y les grite de que salieran de ahí que no había nadie más pero me ordenaron que saliera; en ese mismo momento Emmett entro y lo único que pude recordar fue el sonido de los vidrios al quebrarse y como era lanzado con estas cuatro personas a la pared contraria del pub mis ojos estaban cegados y mis oídos tenían ese sonido incomodo donde la frecuencia del impacto me había dejado sordo, pero luego pude apenas ver como mi amigo estaba inconsciente a la par mía, su ropa estaba quemada y pegada a la carne viva de él y su cara estaba cortada por los pedazos de vidrio, yo tan solo sentí como mi cuerpo lo estaba sintiendo completamente frío, al alzar mi mano la pude ver completamente quemada y como las mangas de mi camisa estaba quemada igual que mi piel pero incrustada en mi brazos, le iba a fallar a la promesa de mi padre; no iba a volver y sano ya no estaba. Cuando iba perdiendo la conciencia aquella mujer de pelo chocolate estaba en mi recuerdo como sonaba su sonrisa, como era de bella, el ángel… seguramente también estaba muriendo como nosotros dos, por culpa del abomba que había caído al frente del pub.


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**La historia es completamente de mi cabecita loca.**

**Su vida en mis manos**

/PVD Bella/

Estábamos de paso por Chicago pero el día nos había pasado una mala jugada, el sol salía y nosotras teníamos que estar metidas en esta habitación de hotel barato, Rosalie estaba relajada escuchando piano en el tocadiscos, pero a mí me daba más inquietud, no podía parar de moverme de un lado a otro, mi garganta ardía y no podía ignorarla más, no habíamos salido de caza por más de cuatro meses, nos estaban cazando a mí y a mi mejor amiga, esos malditos licántropos que nos pisaban los talones, me acorde aquella vez que habíamos matado a los osos y los lobos había rastreado nuestro olor por medio de eso, o cuando decidimos la sangre humana pero fue aún más obvio… mientras iba pensando en todo vi como ya el sol se estaba ocultando.

- Bella por favor ya para, me estas agobiando con tanta presión- dijo Rose con tono de desesperación.

- Es que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, mira tus ojos –le señale con enojo, estaba totalmente negros y con bastante ojeras marcadas estaban llenos de sed, igual que los míos-

- Lo sé pero prefiero el dolor antes que la muerte a manos de sus asquerosas patas –dijo con un gesto de asco, algo que yo repetí, si fueran un poco menos pero eran 20 licántropos; yo parecía un neófito algo que me estaba desesperando.

- Yo me estoy desesperando –dije tomando una vestido pegado a mí color caqui, lo había escogido Rosalie pero a mí no me gustaba estos estilos estaban fuera de lugar por cómo se vestían las mujeres de hoy en día, pero que más daba.

Al terminar de ponerme mi vestimenta ya que lo hice con toda la paciencia que tenía en esos momentos ya el sol estaba en su punto más bajo, tome mi bolso y mi sombrero de copa era un poco extravagante pero me gustaba como se veía con mi pelo ondulado, salí y antes que doblara en la esquina Rosalie ya estaba conmigo y un vestido similar de color carmesí, no había nadie a nuestros alrededores pero mi garganta ardía y me deje llevar por mis instintos igual que Rose, y llegamos donde había un grupo de alumnos universitarios cerca de las afueras del campus, llegue en un momento y eran diez; cinco para mí y otros cinco para mi amiga, tome a una chica delgada del cuello y mis colmillos pasaron su piel como si estuviera mordiendo algo tan blando y suave, la sangre paso por mi garganta alterándola y dejándola en segundos completamente vacía, pase mi lengua por la comisura de mis labios que había varias gotas de sangre, exquisita, los otros al ver lo que estaba pasando comenzaron a correr y gritar, de nada les iba a servir, con una velocidad llegue hacia un muchacho grande y musculoso y me encarame en su espalda rompiéndole el cuello, luego antes de se nublara mis ideas seguí con las otras tres personas y sus cuellos, con los cuatro cuerpos muertos ante mi vista, comencé a beber su sangre hasta dejarlos completamente vacíos, mi vestido estaba intacto igual que mi cabello pero mi sombrero, no había sobrevivido. Mire el desorden que había a mi alrededor y eran los cuerpos de los otros cinco chicos de Rose, el vestido de ella estaba destrozado, yo tan solo rodee mis ojos, ocultamos los cuerpos y ella se tuve que poner el vestido de una muchacha de las que habíamos bebido, quería divertirme ahora sí, así que nos dirigimos al pub.

- Eres toda una experta Isabella –dijo en tono irónico mostrando mi vestido intacto-

- Y tu toda una novata –seguí el ritmo de su voz, mientras caminábamos por las calles, ya no me importaban los humanos, estaba satisfecha.

- Al menos conservo mi sombrero –dijo haciendo señas con su mano una gran copa alrededor de su cabeza, yo tan solo comencé a reír.

- Era toda una reliquia pero no pudo sobrevivir a la inminente guerra – comenzamos a reír mientras entrabamos al pub y ahí pude notar como había un gran muchacho intentando bailar, a mi parecer parecía un gran gorila bailando por comida pero a Rose le fascino ese chico con ver su mirada, comencé a reír aún más al ver su expresión de enamorada por el chico mono.

Todo fue muy diferente, ese chico que estaba sentado en la barra, sus ojos esmeralda me llamo la atención su mirada estaba perdida en mí, estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas pero no como estas, si aún fuera humana mis mejillas se hubieran encendido por el rubor y timidez que él estaba causando en mí, su sonrisa me cautivo pero su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho de lo acelerado que estaba, sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas, el humano era hermoso, y yo estaba cautivada pero me sentía observada de más al ver como miraba de pies a cabeza mi cuerpo aunque al llegar a mis ojos su escalofríos lo sentí desde donde me encontraba, claro había bebido sangre humana mis ojos estaban de aquel color que no me gustaba para nada, lo había asustado pero eso no fue nada comparado a como se puso su piel pálida cuando escucho aquellas alarmas que avisaban un ataque, por un segundo pude ver como a nuestro alrededor estaban igual que él, pero su mirada cambió de terror a preocupación por el mono gigante saltarín que estaba en la pista, yo reaccione en otro segundo, él lo estaba salvando, igual que lo teníamos que hacer Rosalie y yo con toda esta gente, vi como él muchacho de pelo cobrizo ya estaba fuera con su amigo, así que seguíamos evacuando.

- ¡Rose¡ hay que sacar a todos –dije gritando a Rosalie aunque no era necesario, ella asistió con la cabeza. Sacamos a toda persona que estaba ahí en cosas de minutos.

Pero el muchacho de pelo cobrizo y ojos esmeralda regreso angustiado y al estar en la puerta y vernos comenzó a gritar, su voz era algo hermosa, pero tenía que tener cordura.

- ¡Salgan¡… Ahora –al verlo gritar pude ver como su garganta estaba dando todo su volumen posible- no hay nadie, Salgan de aquí¡

- Lárgate –grite al verlo que seguía aquí y estaba poniendo su vida en peligro y las bombas podían caer en cualquier momento, en ese mismo momento vi como la mirada de Rosalie se abrió como platos al ver a su amigo a la par, era preocupación.

- Fuera ocúltense –grito ella ¿con desesperación?

Pero por los nervios no pude escuchar, tan solo segundos antes como el viento alrededor de la bomba penetraba hasta que su punta toco el suelo y estallo, estampándonos a los cuatro contra lo poco que quedaba de la pared del extremo contrario a la entrada, cerré mis ojos por el impacto pero al segundo después de abrirlos vi como estos dos hombres estaban casi carbonizados con su piel a carne viva, eso me asusto mucho y ver como estaba agonizando, vi con ojos de desesperación a Rosalie pero ella estaba atenta al otro chico; si mis ojos pudieran llorar lo estuvieran haciendo pero algo imposible, vi como aquel chico de pelo cobrizo levantaba su mano y cerraba sus ojos, antes que cayera su mano la tome con precaución, no lo iba a dejar morir aquí, no en mis manos… no pude llegar a conocerlo, no podía llegar a escuchar su voz de nuevo, aunque fueran gritos, sus ojos esmeraldas se estaban perdiendo en la oscuridad de la muerte, tan siquiera su nombre pude conocer, no iba a permitir que su vida se fuera entre mis manos, así que me acerque a su cuello y lo mordí en su yugular, luego la mano que sostenía también la mordí, al ver que se retorcía entre mis manos, la roca que tenía en mi pecho que se suponía que era mi corazón lo sentía oprimirse de dolor. Este ángel humano que se estaba convirtiendo en un inmortal, tenía que hacer una ley para prohibir que alguien como él sufriera como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

Mire a Rosalie quien tenía al otro humano en sus manos y al ver lo que yo hacía, ella con su ceño fruncido comenzó a hacer lo mismo mordiendo por todos los lados posibles ya que el corazón del aquel hombre estaba más débil que el ángel que yo tenía entre mis manos, al ver que no respondía Rose comenzó a hacer masaje cardiaco desesperadamente, tome el cuerpo de este hermoso muchacho de pelo cobrizo y lo cargue entre mis brazos, estaba segura que su corazón seguía latiendo y se lo podía escuchar como el primer latido cuando me observo, parecía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho, esa era una buena señal de que la transformación se estaba dando a la perfección.

- Rosalie hay que salir de aquí –dije viendo como el lugar estaba en llamas afuera y el edificio estaba hecho trizas-

- Pero esta débil –dijo con esa voz que ponía cuando su corazón se partía, y aún seguía con su masaje cardiaco-

- Rose vámonos, luego tiran otra bomba y ellos –dije señalándolos con la mirada al chico hermosos que tenía en mis brazos y a su amigo que estaba en el suelo- no lo van a soportar.

- Bella, no sobrevivirá –dijo mirando con dulzura aquel humano y a la vez con dolor-

- No si vuelve otro bomba –

- Espera – dije seria y puso su oído en el corazón del muchacho y su mirada se ilumino de alegría al escuchar que ya estaba palpitando desbocado en su pecho, estaba dando efecto la ponzoña- ahora si… larguémonos de aquí –susurro con su ceño fruncido de nuevo-

Al pronunciar esa última palabra fue suficiente para salir a toda la velocidad posible muy lejos de ahí en lugar remoto donde los próximos dos neófitos se pudieran controlar, corrimos por más de tres horas al norte hasta llegar a un bosque, completamente desolado de humanos.

Los tres días siguientes fueron una tortura, escuchando los gritos de aquel hermoso ángel, mientras que Rosalie y yo estábamos como estatuas a la par de ellos. Mi ceño se fruncía cada vez más al ver como se retorcía de dolor, como sus gritos era a todo pulmón, como había pensado antes, esto tenía que ser ilegal… que un ser tan hermoso estuviera sufriendo de esa forma; hasta que al tercer día el corazón de ambos estaba por salirse de su pecho, pero el de aquel chico de pelo cobrizo brinco desesperadamente en sus últimos latidos hasta que tan solo se pudo escuchar el ultimo sin fuerza, pero el otro corazón que seguía latiendo era el de su amigo ya estaba pronto por dar su última corrida en su pecho, hasta que sonó casi igual hasta que no se pudo escuchar nada, Rose y yo nos quedamos viendo preocupadas de la reacción que pudieran tener los recién pero mejor dimos tres pasos hacia atrás para evitar problemas pero en ese mismo momento ambos abrieron sus ojos color carmesí de golpe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**La historia es completamente de mi cabecita loca.**

* * *

**Neófito**

Dolor: eso era algo mínimo a lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Era desgarrador las llamas sobre mí, mi cuerpo no podía soportarlo pero mi alma seguía sintiendo como las llamas lamían cada pedazo de mi ser, el infierno era quedarse corto ante lo que estaba sufriendo, porque nadie podía escuchar mis plegarias de muerte… será que este era mi castigo, este en realidad era el infierno que me tocaba a mí vivir, de nuevo otro golpe de llamas y nadie me mataba, no sentía ya nada de mí solo fuego.

Ese cambio fue algo completamente mínimo, pero al menos fue un cambio el fuego dejo de lamer por un tiempo y fue como si en vez de golpearme me acariciaba la punta de mis pies, el fuego seguía acabando conmigo como desde el principio pero ese pequeño segundo basto para que mis gritos cesaran por el mismo tiempo de que las llamas me siguieran consumiendo. Pero de nada me estaba sirviendo porque el fuego que me había golpeado la punta de mis pies y luego me había acariciado había vuelto con doble intensidad pero completamente en otro lugar de mi cuerpo… mi garganta; así paso con cada parte de lo que podía quedar de mis cenizas, hasta que el fugo solo acariciaba todo mi cuerpo pero hervía mi garganta como el mismo infierno duplicado, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo en este calvario lo pude escuchar de nuevo, eso me dio esperanza de salir de esto.

Mi corazón esta latiendo como tren desbocado en una vía sin control, este ritmo no era común, era completamente diferente a toda mi vida, ni tan siquiera cuando quiso salirse de mi pecho al ver aquel ángel. Esa imagen fue la única que calmo por completo mis convulsiones que estaba teniendo desde que había escuchado mi corazón latir, esa imagen de aquella Diosa griega que entraba y me miraba fueron mi calmante ante el dolor, mi escape a este sufrimiento insoportable, el sonido de su riza hizo olvidarme del fuego en mi garganta, la forma delicada y perfecta de sus labios hicieron que mi mente volara y pasara en alto que todo mi cuerpo ya no estaba siendo acariciado por el fuego estaba limpio de aquel dolor, pero uno más intenso borro la imagen de mi salvadora.

Mi garganta y mi corazón eran lo que me estaban atormentando, ya que mi garganta tenía todo el fuego de mi cuerpo pero duplicado y aferrado por completo a mi ardiente garganta y mi corazón se estaba saliendo de mi pecho y aquella huida que tenía contra el fuego lo estaba cansando, su corrida estaba llegando a su fin y si eso pasaba igual mi vida iba a llegar a su fin, aunque dudaba que aun estuviera vivo después de sentir aquel fuego. El fuego estaba en un pelea insaciable con los latidos de mi corazón y para mi temor el fuego le estaba ganando, hasta que no pudo más y mi corazón rendido por esa lucha tenaz estaba dando su ultimo latido tan precoz que se sintió hueco al dar ese último latigazo dentro de mi pecho hasta dejarlo completamente muerto y sin sonido alguno de vida.

Mi muerte ahora si estaba segura, estaba esperando al menos esa luz que decían que uno podía ver al morir pero no podía ver nada, estaba ahí en la oscuridad con temor de abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con el mismo Satanás, pero algo llamo mi atención y fue el latido de otro corazón desbocado en algún pecho cerca de mí; iba en la misma carrera y estaba perdiendo de la misma forma que perdió mi corazón contra el fuego, hasta que su ultimo palpitar sonó en aquel pecho hueco y fue suplantado por un corazón muerto.

No podía creer como podía percibir todo a mi alrededor aun con mis ojos cerrados, pero mis instintos algo que nunca había tenido antes hicieron una alarma en mi cerebro, antes que pudiera reaccionar ante aquellos tres pasos en dirección contrarios a mí, mis ojos se abrieron tan rápido como lo pensé, menos de un segundo pude observar que la noche caía sobre mí y desde donde me encontraba se podía observar aquellas hermosas estrellas, estaba pensando si este era el cielo pero al sentir como lamían mi garganta aquellas llamas de fuego negué por completo, no podía ser tan macabro el paraíso, sorprendido por pensar, analizar y observar todo en menos de un segundo, donde había despertado por el instinto de sobrevivencia, mis pies estaban en el suelo y había reaccionado pegar mi espalda contra el árbol más cercano, que rápido es mi mente y que distraída a la vez.

Pude sentir las lamidas de fuego en mi garganta y como esta me golpeaba dentro de mi mente la necesitad de sed, aunque si pudiera pensar en agua esta no me la calmaba, ese dolor ahí no lo estaba soportando; estaba viviendo el infierno ya que mi corazón no estaba latiendo… para que lo iba a necesitar en este lugar, aunque mi ambiente era calmado el dolor era un castigo.

Ahora pude ver mi panorama de varios ángulos, y lo que me llamo aún más la atención fue al ser enorme que tenía a la par de mí, y apenas lo pude reconocer…. Era mi amigo Emmett McCarly, o lo que quedaba de él.

Lo reconocí por sus facciones de niño, pero estaba completamente cambiado su piel ya tenía aquel bronceado sureño que traía por herencia de su padre lo que lo remplazaba era esa piel pálida, sus cicatrices de la mano cuando lo conocí ya no estaban lo remplazaba una piel completamente perfecta y granito, y sus ojos ya no tenían aquel brillo ansioso en sus ojos celestes que eran la herencia de su madre, su hermana también los tenía pero en cambio lo que tenía de 'ojos' era algo macabro remplazándolos, unas perlas de color carmesí que daban miedo con solo verlo, su mirada estaba escalofriante pero a la vez desorientada al ver la mía.

- Emmett McCarly? – hice la pregunta suavemente, y esa voz que salió de mi garganta abrió mis ojos como platos al escuchar eso, fue como escuchar una voz perfecta y melodiosa como si todas las notas estuvieran perfectamente compuestas.

- Edward Hale? …. Que nos pasó? – su voz era similar a la mía, no era de él.

Sentí la presencia de alguien más alrededor de nosotros, y mi mirada se dirigió a las dos mujeres que estaban a unos metros, pero ella estaba ahí petrificada como una escultura de Miguel Ángel en su mayor esplendor, era la chica que estaba en pub, la que calmo mi delirio e me volvió completamente loco por ella en un segundo, si ella estaba presente este no era el infierno si no el mismo paraíso ante mis ojos, mi mente estaba en dos partes con ella una la que me gritaba que era peligroso pero no le hacía mucha importancia porque aunque su posición a cualquiera le hubiera dado desconfianza por estar agazapada casi como una leona saltando para su protección, pero mi otro lado de mi mente estaba viendo lo hermosa que era ella en verdad, su pelo chocolate caí ondulado perfectamente, sus facciones eran como de ángel, y sus ojos estaban distintos ya no eran aquel color carmesí (que por cierto parecían a los de Emmett, pero los de él eran un poco más macabro) si no un negro profundo, era simplemente perfecta y un suspiro de mi boca salió sin permiso de mí, algo que hizo que ella frunciera la frente ligeramente.

- Tranquilos neófitos –dijo con su voz melodiosa, era lo más bello que había escuchado en mi vida, pero puso sus manos al aire para que viéramos que no teníamos que tener- no les haremos daño.

- Isabella –la otra chica que estaba a la par de ella, que era muy hermosa también como ángel, con su cabello rubio como cascada hasta su cadera, pero su voz que era melodiosa sonó con preocupación en ella al ver como 'Isabella' se acercaba a nosotros.

- Rosalie tranquila, están desorientados –miro a su compañera con una sonrisa que a cualquiera iba a tranquilizar y luego a nosotros con una tierna mirada. Esta mujer que iba a volver loco.

- Porque nos harían daño? – había hablado Emmett pero en vez de responder esa hermosa Isabella, le respondió la tal Rosalie.

- Son neófitos, vampiros recién nacidos –QUE?- su comportamiento es inestable y agresivo, nosotras somos sus creadoras, al menos yo soy la tuya, Isabella es la de él –me señalo con la mirada, hablaba completamente despacio como si estuviera hablando a un niño de pocos para que entendiera-

- Vampiros? … Ja¡ -dije con ironía me estaba alterando de la nada- por favor, sean más serias señoritas. Expliquen qué es lo que está pasando aquí.

En ese momento Isabella puso una mano en el hombro de Rosalie para que se calmara y le hizo una señal de afirmación, se puso firme ante nosotros y su voz fue segura igual que su mirada

- Sé que creen que los vampiros son solo cuentos de terror, pero si existen y Rosalie y yo somos de esa historia clandestina, nosotras al llegar hace tres noches atrás a un pub donde se encontraban ustedes estallo una bomba de guerra, ustedes estaban muriendo muy trágicamente en nuestras manos –se voz se quebró igual que sus ojos en dolor, seguramente estaba recordando- para salvar a ambos tuvimos que morderlos con nuestro veneno transformándolos en lo que nosotras somos… vampiros.

- Porque lo hicieron? –pregunto Emmett con el ceño fruncido-

- Porque se veían buenas personas y no merecían morir de esa forma tan espantosa, merecían una segunda oportunidad- respondió en este caso Rosalie

- Seremos asesinos – dije con sentencia en mi voz.

- No necesariamente, se pueden alimentar de animales, aunque eso nunca sea suficiente para la sed, pero la calma. –me respondió Isabella con paciencia.

- Sed? –

- Es ese fuego implacable que sientes en tu garganta –hasta ese momento se me había olvidado el dolor de las llamas hasta que lo volví a sentir, así que esto era la sed. Mi cabeza era un torbellino de ideas, pero la más fuerte mi último pensamiento de humano.

- Y mi familia?

- Para ellos estas muerto Edward –eso calo en mi pecho muy profundo, veía el momento donde las lágrimas me traicionarían pero eso nunca paso- seguramente les informaron al día siguiente de la explosión que ustedes dos fueron víctimas mortales del bombardeo y sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados, tal vez dedujeron que fueron calcinados por el impacto o el fuego.

El impacto de esa noticia hizo que mis piernas flaquearan, mi mente estaba en todos lados, era imposible que fuera vampiro pero confiaba en Isabella, y si tenía una oportunidad de no matar aunque fuera _esto_ la tomaría, estaba en shock en parte en fallar en la promesa que le hice a mi padre, tan solo me imagine cuando le llegaban con la noticia, mi padre no pudo salvarnos a todos por más que trato, ahora no iba a tener el orgullo de ver a su hijo graduado de medicina en vez de la milicia, mi madre no lo soportaría su hijo ya iba a estar con ella, su primogénito se había ido de su lado, iba a desfallecer con la dura noticia, aunque tenía otro motivo por salir adelante mi hermano menor: Jasper; ahora quien le iba a enseñar como conquistar a una chica, quien le iba a seguir en las travesuras, su fiel compañero en los carros de madera ya no iba a estar con él.

- Como nos quitamos este infierno –dijo Emmett muy serio y tocando su garganta.

- Cazando, debes llevarte por tus instintos Emmett McCarly –le decía Rosalie con una sonrisa tierna- estamos complemente lejos de humanos, así que si no desean asesinar busquen animales pesados: venados, osos leopardos, ciervos… todo lo que deseen, ahora cierren sus ojos –obedecí instantáneamente- inhalen profundo –lo hice y me llego el olor a humedad, el exquisito olor a ciprés que me encanta tanto ahora lo podía percibir mejor. Podía olor el agua correr, el aire pasar alrededor de las hojas, hasta llegar el olor de sangre, algo que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de golpe (no pienses en eso –dijo con voz dulce Isabella al ver mi reacción) –ahora escuchen y ubiquen –susurro Rosalie con emoción, parecía que estaba jugando con nosotros, obedecí y mi oído atravesó el bosque completo hasta ubicarse con un sonido eco, seguramente una cueva, mi olfato lo aseguro, luego un poco más adentro estaba el latido de dos corazones y pude sentir el palpitar en mi oído fue como alterar a las llamas que me estaban destruyendo- ahora no piensen y sus instintos harán todo-

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo, y mis piernas parecían volar dentro del bosque hasta llegar aquella cueva, los animales sintieron mi presencia porque el latido de sus corazones aumento, salieron y yo me abalance sobre ellos, estaban dando pelea, me gusto esta sensación de poder lo tome entre mis brazos dándole una jaula y mis colmillos nuevos salieron a relucir clavándolos en el cuello del felino y succionando cada gota de sangre que poseía el animal hasta dejarlo completamente vacío, al acabar con este el otro felino estaba huyendo por el bosque no dure mucho en localizar y saltar a una rama de un árbol para poder tomar impulso sobre el leopardo que este ya estaba lanzando sus garras afiladas que parecían nada contra mí, saca sus gruñidos y mostraba sus dientes intentando morderme, pero de mí salió un gran gruñido y mostré mis dientes amenazante, me encanta este éxtasis al estar cazando, luego de estar jugando con mi presa le clave mis colmillos en su cuello saliendo un gran maullido de dolor y luego muerte al estar completamente vacío, al terminar con este segundo leopardo mi garganta ya no me golpeaba ni me lamía el fuego fue extinguido hasta quedar tan solo la seña de aquel dolor.

Tal vez si controlaba mis emociones no podría ser tan malo ser un vampiro.

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer comentario, he estado publicando mi historia en varios sitios, Y SI LES GUSTA bueno gracias :D es mi primera historia Fan-Fic y bueno no se como pueda verse, PERO SI LEEN MI HISTORIA Y LES GUSTO RECOMIENDENLA Y SI NO LES GUSTO TAMBIÉN RECOMIENDENLA PARA TORTURAR A ALGUIEN XD ... es un placer escribir, aunque sea para un lector que lea, ese lector merece lo mejor de mí...

Posteo cada capitulo cada tres días :D para que sepan.

se les quiere...

_FullCrazy Pao_


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**La historia es completamente de mi cabecita loca.**

* * *

**Perseguida**

/PVD Isabella/

Los dos nuevos vampiros salieron en diferentes direcciones a cazar, mientras Rosalie y yo nos quedábamos petrificadas donde nos encontrábamos, hasta que me di media vuelta con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro al verificar que ambos chicos estaban bastante lejos de oírnos.

- Por todos los cielos –mi voz sonó un poco chillona y mis ojos los abrí con emoción, parecía una adolescente.

- Lo sé – Rose estaba igual que yo, y se acercó a mí, estábamos tan emocionadas que nos sentamos en el frio suelo viéndonos ambas con una sonrisa.

Los planes que teníamos antes habían cambiado por completo, no podíamos poner en peligro a estos dos nuevos seres divinos, ellos eran demasiados neonatos para combatir con este mundo, bueno _nuestro_ mundo, los licántropos estaban en busca de nosotras, y no podía permitir que se dieran cuenta de que habíamos transformado a estos dos chicos porque los perseguirán a ellos también.

- Están en peligro –dije con tristeza y Rosalie me acompaño con un suspiro profundo.

- Que haremos Bella? Me da miedo por ellos, no tenían ninguna culpa por lo que nosotras huimos.

- En realidad tampoco es tu culpa Rose –baje la mirada avergonzada al escuchar a mi amiga, porque de la misma forma de que ellos no tenían culpa de nada, ella tampoco, solo yo tenía la culpa de que nos quieran matar a cada segundo y estemos perseguidas por esos perros asquerosos, en ese momento ella tomo mi mano con dulzura y me miro de la misma forma.

- Isabella Marie Swan, tan mala amiga he sido yo en estas últimas décadas para que aun no entre en tu cabecita hueca que pelearé contigo hasta el final, no importa que hayas hecho hace ya tanto tiempo solo sé que eres mi amiga y no dejare que nada malo te pase.

No tenía palabras para ella, era simplemente perfecta como amiga y lo único que pude hacer fue lanzarme a sus brazos y abrazarla tan fuerte y cariñosamente que podía, no pida pedir más de una persona, ella me lo daba todo el cariño de hermandad, al hacer esto la esencia de Rosalie que eran lilas con rosas invadió mi olfato, lo que hizo que por unos minutos no pudiera oler aquel pudor bastante lejos de acá.

Varios minutos mí oído no me fallo como lo había hecho mi olfato, unas pisadas a toda velocidad se acercaban de la dirección contraria a la que los chicos habían ido a cazar, en menos de un segundo estaba de pie en posición a la defensiva, eran más pisadas cada vez más profundas en la tierra del bosque, mi olfato esta vez no me fallo y percibió varios diferentes apestosos olores eran cinco.

Eran muchos para atacarlos aquí, de un momento a otro los recién nacidos estarán acá y no podemos controlar dos neófitos descontrolados y con cinco licántropos con intensión de matarnos, teníamos que alejar a los licántropos muy lejos de acá así que salí a toda velocidad para darles la cara, Rosalie no dudo y me siguió como una sombra, amabas sabíamos que hacer, hasta llegar cara a cara con esos cinco perros asquerosos, los lideraba ese gran lobo negro que me vi directo a mí, yo mire a Rosalie y ella se quede detrás de mí, hasta que yo salí disparada hacia un perro y lo lance por los aire, para ganar tiempo y salí a toda velocidad por el bosque y mire que Rosalie aún seguía donde había quedado, me detuve y la mire a los ojos.

- Rose corre¡ -grite a todo pulmón, mientras ella asistía con su cabeza ligeramente.

Ella al menos tenía que tener ventaja de sobrevivir, los lobos me querían más a mí, así que me di media vuelta mientras Rosalie salía a toda velocidad de mi vista mientras dos lobos salían detrás de ella, el gran lobo negro me quedo mirando directamente a los ojos, mientras dos lobos un poco más pequeños salían de sus costados mostrando sus colmillos, yo tan solo le di una sonrisa desafiante, eso fue suficiente para que los dos lobos a los costados se vinieran encima mío, claramente yo por mi edad y experiencia era mucho más rápida, di un movimiento a un lado y me esquive a un lobo luego agarre impulso sobre mis tobillos y salte encima del otro lobo tomándolo del cuello y apretando con todas mis fuerzas, no tenía tiempo de jugar con él, así que mejor de la forma más cruel, lenta y dolora para ellos, saque mis colmillos llenos de veneno incrustándoselos en su yugular, odiaba los aullidos del pobre perro cuando yo hacía eso, el perro que en un par de segundos que yo estaba encima de él, ahora estaba a mis pies retorciéndose y muriendo de envenenamiento, mientras el perro negro saco un gran gruñido de lo fondo de su pecho, el perro que estaba a mis pies comenzó a cambiar de face, esta parte que rompía la poca alma que uno podía poseer, un chico como de quince años con su tez bronceada está en el suelo gritando a todo pulmón mientras se retorcía en el suelo, mientras sus manos agarraba tierra en sus puños, esa imagen paralizo a los dos lobos que estaban ahí y a mí también, hasta que el chico seso por completo sus gritos hasta llegar a la muerte, en ese momento la furia de los dos lobos estaba en un nivel que no pude entender, la mirada que me daban era asesina y mordaz, el lobo negro por fin movió sus patas y se lanzó hacia mí de la misma forma que lo hizo el lobo gris, el primero en llegar fue el lobo gris.

Al darme la vuelta para atacarlo, lo tome del cuello y su hocico estaba cerca de mi rostro, sus dientes eran increíbles, pero fue la oportunidad de con mis piernas enjaular su cuerpo y con mis manos tomarlo del hocico y empujar con tal fuerza que arranque en dos su cabeza, pero eso no me había dado el tiempo para recuperarme cuando el lobo negro se lanzó hacia mí, lanzándome por completo al suelo y mi única defensa eran mis manos alejarlo lo suficientemente de mi rostro y protegerme de la muerte, sus grandes colmillos estaban cerca de mi cara y la muerta la estaba saludando, pero mi mente paso a un recuerdo que pensé que tenía enterrado entre el cementerio de recuerdos humanos:

_'corrí por la penumbra de aquel bosque que en un tiempo fue mi hogar, ahora era mi muerte, mi respiración estaba al máximo y mis lágrimas golpeaban mis mejillas de la misma forma que las ramas, Embry estaba cerca, seguramente no necesitaba ni tiempo para encontrarme, estaba jugando con su presa, pero eso se acabó cuando un gran gigante lobo gris salió de la penumbra del bosque a estamparme contra el suelo, sus patas fueron mis esposas y su gran hocico con sus grandes dientes estaban ladrándome encima de mi cara, mis gritos fueron inevitables, hasta que sentí que ahora lo que eran mis esposas eran unas manos, y el gran lobo gris era un chico robusto con ojos desquiciados desnudo encima mío, tomo otra mano y tapo mi boca y con la otra desgarro la única prenda que tenía hasta dejarme expuesta ante él, mis lágrimas no cesaban y sus risas roncas razonaban en mi cabeza, pero yo estaba llamando a gritos desesperados a mi esposo en mi mente, deseaba que llegara y me quitara a este animal encima de mí, si pudiera escucharme pero estaba sola, hasta que sentí como estampo todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío, un grito ahogado no pudo resistirse de mi garganta, no importaba todo el esfuerzo que ponía para escapar él era más fuerte que yo, estaba perdida….Jacob Black¡ era el nombre que gritaba en mi cabeza para que me salvara'._

Pero algo más del ahora me saco de esos últimos recuerdos humanos que tenía enterrados en mi mente, lo que me alarmo en mi mente fue la esencia de Rosalie que estaba cerca, cuando mi vista se desplazó menos de un segundo estaba Rosalie con un lobo dentro de sus brazos luchando contra él, eso fue la energía al menos para alejar el lobo que tenía encima para liberar al menos una pierna.

- Rosalie ¡ - grite, estaba preocupada por ella, no le podía pasar nada, mi pierna empujaba el dorso de aquel asqueroso perro, mi grito fue la alarma para mis peores temores, se estaban juntando. Estaba completamente desesperada.

- Rosalie –se escuchó un grito fuera de todos los que luchábamos, un neófito habían llegado a la lucha, Emmett seguramente estaba más cerca que Edward, se lanzó hacia el lobo que tenía Rose en sus manos.

- Lárgate Emmett, estoy bien… ayuda a Isabella –grito Rosalie con desesperación en su voz, pero él no le hizo caso, en ese momento llegaron dos lobos más, esto era una pesadilla.

- Rosalie huye ¡ -volví a gritar, ella no podía estar acá, pero imposible si no mataba a ese animal rudo en sus manos.

Rosalie termino con el lobo rompiéndole todas las costillas, y en ese mismo momento los dos lobos que habían llegado se lanzaron a Emmett, lo único que se escuchó además de los gruñidos de los lobos fue el grito desesperado de Rosalie, se lanzó encima de un lobo mientras Emmett se quitaba otro, en cambio yo aún estaba aplastada por este asqueroso perro negro encima de mi rostro intentando con todas sus fuerzas arrancarme la cabeza de la mismas fuerzas que yo tenía para sacarlo de encima, pero me tenía complemente atrapada entre el suelo y sus colmillos en mi cara.

Hasta que Edward salto por una rama hasta caer encima del lobo que tenía encima de mí, lo agarró del cuello, con una mano y con la otra mano tomo la parte superior de su hocico, hizo fuerza para que saliera de aquella prisión, en segundos salí y tome la parte de debajo de su hocico, con una mano y la otra mano tenía sujeto el dorso del perro, mire a Edward a los ojos, ahora le estaba debiendo la vida por salvarme de esta, y en un segundo sin decir palabras estábamos sincronizados jalamos con todas las fuerzas (claramente Edward tenía mucha más que yo, por ser neófito) hasta que el lobo quedo con su hocico a la mitad y sus costillas complemente quebradas, soltamos los restos del perro y me levante por completo vi que los otros dos lobos estaban completamente sin vida en el suelo, mientras Rosalie y Emmett se recuperaban de aquella lucha, no teníamos tiempo para sentimentalismo, así que actué de inmediatamente:

- Rosalie –esta se puso en una postura firme y seria- hay más? –ella se quedó completamente quieta, su don era impresionante, a la redonda de ella tenía como un escudo que podía advertir o ver quienes o que estaban dentro de él, era interesante su don.

- Nadie, estamos limpios Bella, pero siento muy lejos que se acercan.

- Hay que movernos ahora mismo.

Era su primer día de nacidos y ya habían matado licántropos, y ahora les iba a poner otra prueba más fuerte, una decisión que solo ellos podían tomar, no les iba a obligar que siguieran esta vida tan peligrosa, ellos eran dos vampiros que podían tener una existencia completamente diferente a esta, especialmente la de Edward el no merecía una vida arriesgada y llena de misterio e incertidumbre, al no saber en qué momento puede aparecer un licántropo y matarnos, esto no era una existencia digna de ellos, la vida que llevábamos Rosalie y yo era demasiado para este ángel que no podía vivir más cosas así, el no deseaba matar y lo había dejado muy claro al principio, pero eso era lo que acaba de hacer con este licántropo, matarlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba Rosalie se veía muy preocupada por Emmett, conociendo a mi amiga de tantas décadas podría apostar mi existencia que le estaba gustando, no iba a poner en riesgo su futuro con él como la vida de ambos, se acaba de ganar mi aprecio con salvar la vida de mi mejor amiga Rosalie.

- Bella –me susurro Edward con una mirada de ternura, cielos se me quebró la poca alma me quedaba al ver esa mirada en sus ojos, no sé porque pero tan solo me acorde de las esmeraldas verdes que tenía de humano- Rosalie daría la vida por ti, y Emmett la acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo, no los vas a poner a elegir, ellos ya escogieron.

Eso fue un balde de agua fría para mí, como sabía él lo que estaba pasando por mi mente y todas mis preocupaciones hacia ellos, lo quede mirando con mis ojos como platos, si pudiera tener rayos láser lo estaría matando con mi mirada en estos mismos instantes, él tan solo sonrió de una forma un poco retorcida, y sus labios carnosos se vieron aún más seductores, lo que hizo que su sonrisa retorcida aumentara un poco, sus ojos estaban clavados sobre el suelo.

- Escucho cada pensamiento que tienen cada uno de ustedes, como también de los lobos que acabamos de acabar con su vida –en esa última frase sus cejas casi se unieron y su frente la lleno de leves arrugas por la expresión.

- Escuchaste cada cosa que estoy pensando, incluso el ultimo –mis ojo se abrieron por la forma en que pudo escuchar la descripción de sus labios, una sonrisa ligera remplazo a la anterior expresión, eso no necesitaba respuesta, esto estaba en mi contra.

- Bella como te decía, la respuesta esta decida por sus corazones.

- Cual respuesta? –esta vez había interrumpido Rosalie quien nos veía como si no quisiera la cosa, nunca le gusto no saber las cosas y seguramente la conversación que estábamos teniendo entre Edward y yo, por fuera de nosotros se estaba escuchando extraña por la mirada de ambos.

- Rosalie, sé que lo has hecho de todo corazón porque no tienes nada que perder, pero esta vez no voy pasar por alto los últimos acontecimientos –señale con mi vista a Emmett- y no voy a pedirte que arriesgues un futuro junto alguien por nuestra amistad, deseas irte y ser feliz acompañada o deseas quedarte y seguir con esta vida tan incierta?

Rosalie me quedo viendo como si tuviera tres cabezas mientras hablaba y al escuchar la última frase, suspiro; ya lo venía venir pero mi expresión siguió como un completo nada mientras por dentro me desboronaba, lo sentía Rosalie se iba con Emmett, pero sus palabras no las entendí al principio hasta que rodo sus ojos y lo dijo ahora mucho más lento.

- Isabella Marie Swan, no importa quien haya llegado a mi vida, no cambiare nada por nuestra amistad –dio unos pasos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- y te apoyaré en cada loquera que tenga esa extraña cabeza tuyo –me abrazo con fuerza y me susurro tan bajo que nadie tan solo ella y yo pudimos oírlo (y claro Edward que leía la mente de Rosalie que cuando lo escucho también curvo sus labios en una sonrisa)- _además este bombón según Edward me seguirá al fin del mundo, donde sea que vaya él me seguirá, e iré contigo. _– mi sonrisa se curvo, sus palabras eran muy valiosas para mí, pero ahora no sé porque pero habían unas palabras que deseaba oír, Emmett y Rosalie se tenían uno al otro por lo que estaba viendo, pero había alguien más complicado.

- Edward, no pido que te quedes al lado de nosotros, no espero que sacrifiques otra vida, esta oportunidad sí está en tus manos; ser vampiro no significa muerte, puedes llevar una vida plena y llamarla como tal, una vida; puedes seguir con tus planes de humano y no te pediré que sacrifiques todas esas oportunidades que te arrebate al convertirte como tu familia para estar al lado de nosotros y arriesgar lo único que posees; tu existencia.

- Bella, mi decisión está tomada –di un paso hacia mí y un suspiro salió de mi- y estaré junto a _ti_.

Los quede viendo con una sonrisa tierna, mira a las tres personas que estaban ahí conmigo y no podía creer que en menos de un día ya estuviéramos creando una familia, esta chica rubia era mi mejor amiga en décadas y es como mi hermana del poco alma que conservaba que era gracias a ella y su gran cariño hacia mí, y este gran chico que tenían una hermosa cara de niño juguetón su mirada me daba confianza porque se podía observar que estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Rosalie y con amarla era bienvenido a nuestras vidas aunque le arrancaría la cabeza si se le ocurre hacer algún daño.

- Y que hay de mí? - Pregunto curioso Edward levantando una ceja incrédulamente, mi mente estaba en blanco y lo único que pude hacer fue dar una risita nerviosa, pero esta vez fue el turno de Rose de levantar su ceja incrédulamente.

- Tu –señale a Edward- _amigo mío_, eres un caso especial –le sonreí mientras no podía sostener esas risitas nerviosas y tontas, pero ahora tenía que poner cabeza porque estaban esperando alguna indicación- ahora en marcha antes que lleguen.

- Podemos ir a Atlanta; mis abuelos tenían ahí su casa de campo pero debe de estar bastante descuidada pero con una buena mano sería un perfecto hogar- sonrió de oreja a oreja Emmett mostrando su ayuda, para ahí era nuestro próximo destino.

Ahora todos salimos como una bala por el bosque en dirección a Atlanta, y nos estábamos cubriendo las espaldas unos a los otros, estábamos formando nuestro propio clan y se hacía cada vez más grande y me estaba agrandando, por el camino Rosalie y yo tuvimos que cazar porque no lo habíamos hecho durante la transformación de los chicos.

'Perfecto hogar', esas dos palabras juntas eran escalofriantes para mí, la última que había tenido un perfecto hogar y podía usar esas dos palabras juntas. Termino mi vida destruida, mi matrimonio acabado y yo muerta en la penumbra sin dignidad alguna.

Aquellos recuerdos que tenía por varias décadas enterradas en mi mente y nunca saque de aquel lugar, hoy me estaban golpeando muy duro y seguido, estaba siendo perseguida por estos y no me estaba gustando.

* * *

Bueno se que dije que subiría cada tres días pero buenoooo, miren las fechas xD jajaja ... SUBIRE AHORA HASTA EL OTRO AÑO¡, suena lejos pero esta a ala vuelta de la esquina :D

**GRACIAS POR LEER,** **Y SI LES GUSTA EL FIC RECOMIENDENLO Y SI NO LES GUSTA TAMBIEN RECOMIENDENLO PARA TORTURAR A ALGUIEN XD ...** aqui siempre para uds...

FullCrazy Pao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**La historia es completamente de mi cabecita loca.**

* * *

**Desprotegida **

/PVD Isabella/

Estaba con mis ojos cerrados sentada en el césped verde, disfrutando de aquel delicioso sol que caracterizaba a Atlanta exceptuando aquel polémico clima de 1899 que estaba hasta -9 grados; un lugar tan hermoso y cálido, con su gran lago de esplendor y el viento fresco que soplaba chocaba perfectamente en mi cara, revoloteando en mi trenza de mi cabello ondulado.

Hace demasiado tiempo que no sentía esta paz, estaba bastante lejos para que Edward escuchara mis pensamientos, estaba bastante lejos que los sonidos de la madera arreglar no los podía ni sentir, esta paz que podía sentir hace muchas décadas atrás no las sentía. Y mis recuerdos comenzaron a fluir sin que los pudiera parar.

_Estaba sentada en aquel tronco al final de la tribu, mis ojos estaban cerrados y el viento frio de noviembre y el viento hacía que mi cabello ondulado bailara con él, aquí nadie me podía encontrar ya que este tronco aunque estaba la final de la tribu estaba encima de un cerro donde podía ver todas las cabañas de paja, donde estaba mi hogar estaba al menos la más alejada de todas, no la podía observar pero estaba segura que mi madre adoptiva Emily estaba preparando la comida de la noche, su mano con los pescados que traía mi padre adoptivo Sam eran exquisitos los mejores de la tribu, con tan solo recordar ese sabor se me hizo agua la boca, podía ver como los niños desde acá corrían mientras llegaban los dos líderes de la Asamblea de la tribu; Embry y Jacob._

_Aunque por un segundo que aparte la vista de ese espectáculo de recibimiento y volví a ver, no pude ver donde se encontraba Jacob, hasta que sentí que algo se acercaba cuando volví a ver hacia el bosque unas manos gruesas y calientes taparon mis ojos chocolates y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro._

- _Que hace la Hija de la Luna tan sola y tan lejos? –pregunto Jacob, mientras quitaba sus grandes manos de mi pequeño rostro, al poder adaptar mi vista de nuevo, lo pude ver, se veía cansado pero esa hermosa sonrisa tan radiante como el sol, le quitaba muchos años de encima, no pude responderle porque me lance a sus brazos con un fuerte abrazo, lo había extrañado tanto, y me tenía tan preocupada en esa misión que fueron y no había llegado, el con una sonrisa aún más grande respondió mi abrazo._

- _Hay Jake¡ cuánto te extrañe – él era el único digno de poder decirle amigo._

_Todos en el pueblo me querían, fui bien recibida en la tribu pero solo mis padre y Jake me hicieron sentir amada y protegida desde que tengo memoria él estaba ahí para mí, cuando era una niña me enseño todas las leyendas de 'nuestra' tribu, pero llego a un punto donde todo cambio hace como cuatro años, donde yo tenía 13, él había cumplió sus 18 al mismo tiempo que su hermano Embry, y por alguna extraña razón los aceptaron en la Asamblea, todos me decían que Jake no era el mismo, yo estaba de acuerdo pero en cambio no sé cómo cambio con los demás pero conmigo él fue especial, era como si fuera su sol de cada día nublado y eso me hacía especial. Pero claro él estaba imprimado de mí sin yo saberlo, y yo estaba desbocadamente enamorada de él, sin que lo supiera, aunque era un grito a voces._

Los pasos de alguien que se acercaban me sacaron de esos recuerdos que nunca pensó que aun los tuviera conmigo, me dolió mi corazón que tenía paralizado por mucho tiempo, el mismo que no veía dentro de mi cabeza el rostro de aquel ser divino que tanto ame, un sollozo salió de mi pecho y la tranquilidad se esfumo igual que esa vida pasada.

- Bella –susurro Rosalie con tranquilidad, y al verme en ese estado me acuno en sus brazos-

- Me es difícil ver que un día lo tuve todo y al siguiente nada – dije entre sollozos-

- Hay mi Isabella, pero abre un poquito lo ojos y podrás ver que hoy lo tienes todo.

- Lo sé, eso es peor, tengo miedo Rosalie… miedo de volver a perderlo todo.

Me abrazo con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras consolaba mi llanto sin lágrima.

_Sus brazos apretaron mi dorso con fuerza, y no lo soporte mis lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas pero de la satisfacción de verlo junto a mí._

- _Hay Isabella porque una hija de la luna llora estrellas por sus mejillas- al escucharlo una risa rota broto de mí, ese apodo que me tenían todos acá por no saber quiénes son mis padres biológicos y tener una tez pálida casi traslucida como la misma luna entre mulatos, por eso mi apodo Hija de la Luna, porque según mis padres Emily y Sam me dijeron de pequeña que fue la misma luna quien te me llevo a ellos, porque una noche cuando me encontraron de bebé, la historia corrió y el apodo quedo en la tribu sobre mí._

- _Hay mi Jake, es que estoy completa ahora que estas a salvo._

_Me levanto la mirada para verle directamente a sus ojos, negros como la noche, era como si yo fiera la luna de esa hermosa noche despejada._

- _Converse con tu padre Sam y me permiso así que ahora -se levantó, era muy grande y con mucha musculatura me quede sin aliento, pero aun sin respirar al ver cómo iba su posición- esto bueno… no es propio de nuestra tribu, pero me pareció que como no eres de aquí, mereces un poco de donde quien sabe abras venido y hoy fui nombrado jefe de la Asamblea, así que tengo el derecho de casarme con quien desee y eso quiero hacerlo contigo –su rodilla derecha la apoyo en el suelo del bosque, y la otra casaba una anillo completamente fino, con un color dorado y una pequeña jema en el centro, su seriedad era hermosa- Isabella Marie Uley deseas ser mi esposa por el resto de nuestras vidas?_

Su abrazo al terminarlo, mi recuerdo que me golpeo en ese momento igual termino, un suspiro de lo más hondo de pecho calo sobre mi corazón muerto, que alguna vez estuvo vivo gracias a aquel hombre majestuoso de una vida muy pasada, al ver mi expresión Rose quiso cambiar por completo el tema, se sentó a la par mía viendo hacia el horizonte, el gran lago a sus anchas.

- Bella? –su ceño esta fruncido y la volví a ver con curiosidad- la primera vez que te vi, bueno no te puedo ver en realidad.

- De que estas hablando Rose?

- No te vi en mi escudo, te vi con mis propios ojos hasta que estuviste al frente de mis ojos matando a esos perros que iban a matarme, nunca te sentí en a mi alrededor.

- Y eso qué?

- A los días o bueno semanas luego que gane tu confianza al cien por ciento pude verte en mi escudo, luego de eso no volví a la ceguera –la miro con confusión a los ojos- porque?

Me quede pensando, era cierto; aunque en ese tiempo siempre iba protegida con mi escudo mental y no solo eso sino que podía adaptarlo a la forma que yo quisiera y hasta matar a alguien con mi don, pero la última vez que tuvo que usarlo fue con aquella mujer que estaba a la par de ella, cuando se volvieron aliadas se sintió tan protegida que no volvió a levantar su escudo, fue hace más de 75 años que no había usado aquel escudo.

- Mi don –respondí entre susurro-

Esto fue como una bomba para ella, ya que se levantó en un segundo y grito sorprendida, Rosalie se veía tan divertida en ese estado, sus ojos se abrían mucho y su boca hacía una leve 0 con su boquita, y no podía creer que pudiera estar más pálida, una risa salió de mí, eso me animo mucho y no sabía porque.

- Si bueno, mi don es un escudo mental, aunque cuando lo domine por completo pude hacer cosas que ni yo misma sabía me lo pude imaginar –suspire con aquella gloriosa sensación de poder, algo que no sentía por un largo tiempo.

- Que paso con tu don Bella? –pregunto curiosa-

- No lo sé –dije sincera-

- Será posible que un don pueda desaparecer por no usarlo –abrió sus ojos con preocupación - y si ya no tienes tu Don?

Quedo pensativa, y si había perdió aquel don tan especial que la protegía, no podía perderlo con el tiempo, nunca había escuchado eso en mi existencia, pero igual manera nunca que alguien dejara de usar su Don por tanto tiempo, su cara reflejo preocupación … quería volver a sentir aquella capa alrededor de ella, que la rodeara por completo manteniéndola alejada de todos, protegida, dominarlo de nuevo y que esa capa fina se volviera un muro de hierro con la forma que ella deseaba, aquella gloriosa arma que creo en una batalla y su escudo en vez de proteger a los demás los destruyo sin que ella moviera un musculo, solo su mente, su escudo se esparcía alrededor de ella en aquellos tiempos, se movía con ella sin que lo tuviera que controlar, cuando ella corría sola por los bosques no se preocupaba de nada si su espalda estaba a salvo porque su escudo lo hacía sin que ella lo pensaba, pero era cierto llego a una confianza con Rosalie que bajo su escudo al máximo porque no necesitaba que su escudo la protegiera porque lo hacía su amiga con ella y ella con su amiga, no necesitaba de nada.

- Creo que lo baje tanto que no sé cómo subirlo de nuevo.

Rosalie la miro con una sonrisa torcida y observo en el lugar donde estaba daba un paso atrás y otro adelante, y se carcajeo.

- Tus años son muchos igual que tu experiencia Isabella –luego otra carcajada paso por su cara, no sabía de qué estaba hablando, parecía una completa loca, al comprender que no entendía absolutamente nada su carcajada aumento y luego de respirar profundo y calmarse.

- Hay Bellita, -di un paso atrás- no te veo –di un paso adelante- ahora si te puedo ver –se puso al frente de ella- estas en el lugar exacto donde ninguno de nuestros dones te afecten, o sea Edward no puede leer tu mente.

La mire con mi ceño fruncido, si sabía exactamente donde ponerme para que Edward dejara de leer mi mente, era incómodo y necesitaba un tiempo completamente a solas, aunque eso implicaba que mis recuerdos que estaban a flor de piel aparecieran en la más mínima cosa que viera, tocara y pensara.

Tenía miedo en ese instante pero no de que Edward que me leyera mis pensamientos, no de Rosalie y del temor de perderla, no de que le pasara algo a estos individuos, si no que me aterre de ser de nuevo derrotada por mí misma, que esos recuerdos que salían me dañarían como lo hizo al principio de esta existencia, tuve miedo de derrumbarme y no poder levantarme esta vez, tenía ese sentimiento de estar desprotegida de mi misma, desprotegida ante Edward, me sentía desprotegida ante mi pasado, mis recuerdos en ese sentimiento fue cuando lo sentí como subía desde la punta de mi dedo gordo hasta que llego hasta el último cabello que tenía lo volvió a sentir por el miedo que la estaba atacando, quería protegerse de sí misma, pero la única forma era encerrarse en sí misma como lo hizo siempre hasta que alguien llego y le di cariño, compasión y protección no necesitaba protegerse anda más, ahora en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que si necesitaba eso, protección de ella misma.

- Bella –la llamo con curiosidad Rosalie- no lo has perdido.

En ese momento desapareció por completo igual que sus últimos 75 años atrás, quiso que volviera así se iba a quitar un problema de encima, ya no tenía que escapar para tener esos pensamientos a solas, si no tan solo controlar su escudo para poder pensar libremente a la par de Edward, pero por más que lo intento no regreso, no subió, no nada.

- Creo que olvide dominarlo.

/PVD Edward/

Estaba encima del techo con la camisa de cuadros de tres cuartos, si hubiera sido humano estuviera sudando por el sol que estaba haciendo encima de donde me encontraba pero al parecer no sentía mucho, pero si me sorprendió brillar como lo estaba haciendo, no me gustaba parecía una hadita pero que más daba, cuando escuche el suspiro de Bella al verme por primera vez en esas luces ridículas me conforme.

Oh Isabella Marie Swan, esa vampiro que estaba exactamente donde no la podía escuchar, _ella_ era algo que no podía describir, era todo lo que pudo desear en una mujer, se enamoró a primera vista y sabía que ella sentía algo por él aunque fuera mínimo pero era algo y con eso se reconfortaba.

Me saco de mis pensamientos el gruñido de Emmett, lo mire y se estaba haciendo una embolia al poner un simple techo, aunque su mente funcionara rápida como la del vampiro no iba a cambiar mucho, mi carcajada resonó en el silencio que nos rodeaba, ya que las chicas no sabes a donde se habrán ido, mis ojos luego de ver que de cualquier manera que lo hiciera no le funcionaba, me baje por completo y corrí hacia el bosque y arranque un tronco, lo limpie un poco y luego lo lleve en mi hombro, lo puse como base para colocar mejor la lámina del techo, Emmett me vio con rabia pero al segundo se le quito, era como ver a un niño malcriado y Rosalie no ayudaba a componerlo en cada rabieta que tenía lo besaba, y yo solo me iba de ese lugar igual que lo hacía Bella, como quisiera poder hacer lo mismo, pero ella iba completamente al contrario que mis manecillas del reloj, como desearía que tan solo fuéramos un 'Tu&Yo'.

Mire como Emmett estaba tirado sobre el tejado viendo el sol, y pude escuchar como pensaba en su hermana menor Alice, en ese momento mi burbuja de felicidad en estas últimas tres semanas se había estallado, y me llego por primera vez desde mi transformación, mi familia Hale y el rostro de mi hermano menor me golpeo, Emmett lo noto y bajo su mirada tristemente

- Los extrañas Edward?

- Hasta ahora, como nunca Emmett

- Crees que nos dieron un entierro? –dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde del techo, yo agarre impulso y me senté a la par de él, ambos viendo la nada del suelo-

- Creo que sí, aunque con cajas vacías… -suspire- aunque con nuestras cosas en la caja.

Emmett me vio con los ojos bien abiertos

- No¡, mis tarjetas de colección .. esta bajo tierra –grito y yo no pude resistir a la risa y lo empuje levemente con mi hombro-

- Vos sos un tonto McCarly.

- Tengo una curiosidad –dijo ya con sus ánimos más altos- que hubiera pasado si no hubiera caído la bomba.

- Hubiéramos conocido a las chicas y….

- Y hubiera conquistado a Rosalie

- No, nos hubieran matado –reí en son de broma-

- No, te hubiera drenado en vez de matarte –dije bella desde el otro lado de la casa arre costada a la base de tronco que había puesto-qué opinas Rose? –dijo mientras Rosalie estaba sentada sobre la ventana con una risa malvada y retorcida-

- No Bella, yo antes hubiera jugado con mi comida, torturarlo y luego … hmmm … drenarlo por fin

Debía aceptarlo, así se veían muy tétricas ambas, tan solo pude tragar grueso mientras Emmett se quedaba blanco en su mente y su expresión, ellas tan solo soltaron las carcajadas, y bella se movió con completa agilidad.

- Son muy tontos los dos –dije retorciendo sus ojos-

- Hay no le digas así a mi Emmett –en eso el aludido quedo estático con las palabras de Rosalie, en eso Bella hice una mueca de asco-

- Mejor iré a cazar, me dio sed –y salió disparada hacia el bosque Stone Mountain-

- Bueno creo que a mí también me dio un poco de sed

- Sed de bella –dijo casi cantando Rosalie entre los brazos de Emmett, omití todos esos comentario y salí en busca de ella-

Cuando la alcance en minutos, ella se puso seria y puso su mente en blanco

- Que estas tratando de hacer Edward?

- Cazar, obvio no?

- No, y lo sabes muy bien –decía muy enojada mientras corría más rápido, yo era veloz por ser neófito y además me encantaba correr-

- Vamos Bella, déjame al menos ser tu amigo –ella pare en seco y yo pare unos metros más delante de ella y camine con una sonrisa en mi rostro, estábamos solos por completo e iba aprovechar este tiempo, puse mis manos al aire- no tengo malas intenciones solo ser tu amigo y ganarme la confianza –me miro con desconfianza y suspiro-

- Está bien

- Serás mi amiga?

- Porque no.

- Si gano tu confianza puedo ser algo más?

Su cara demostró que no le gustaba absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero su pensamiento delato la esperanza de mis palabras, descubrió que había adivinado sus pensamientos y salió huyendo.

Cuando salió corriendo sus recuerdos la golpearon, su estado estaba casi en estado deprimente la estaba volviendo desquiciada como no podía controlar su mente y su alrededor, podía ver como en sus recuerdos estaba la esencia de desprotección aunque exactamente no podía saber de qué.

Aunque iba a luchar por ella, pero había algo que no podía dejarme tranquilo, fue cuando iba en su salvación hace unas semanas atrás el recuerdo de ella me golpeo por completo, nunca le demostró que lo vio en su mente, ella juraba que antes de que yo llegara ella había pensado completamente otra cosa, que era imposible y así se lo hice creer, todas estas semanas su mente ha estado en su vida humana, y el rostro de aquel extraño me golpea cada vez que ella está pensando en él, ella a veces ni se da cuenta cuando está recordándolo algunas veces sí, y es cuando más se me parte el corazón porque su expresión es de tristeza, Rosalie y yo nos veíamos cómplices del dolor de ella pero ambos nos tenemos que quedar como las tumbas para que ella no se sienta peor al ver nuestra preocupación.

Ella mi ángel, mi paraíso personal y mi misión en esta vida era solo una, cuidarla y si eso implicaría de ella misma lo haría también, iba a luchar para demostrarle que se puede amar de nuevo, aunque sonara raro pero iba a luchar contra un muerto que estaba demasiado vivo en la mente de _mi_ Bella.

/PVD Isabella/

Salí huyendo de ahí y mis lágrimas nunca aparecieron pero mi pecho estaba desconforme, estaba cansada de sentirme así no podía ser yo misma, yo misma me estaba torturando con esos recuerdos que por más que deseaba siempre regresaban, estaba perdida si Edward seguía en mi mente y descubría todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y no era seguro, tenía que calmarme y me dirigí por el sonido del río hasta que me sorprendió por completo el cambio de sonido, una catarata… si eso era lo que necesitaba, un tiempo a solas, salte por el aire cayendo exactamente dentro del mar, debajo de aquella hermosa catarata, salí nadando a la orilla y me quite cada pieza de ropa que traía puesta, primero me asegure que no había nadie a mi alrededores /Edward en realidad/ , vi la hermosa agua caer, era perfecta ni tan grande ni tan pequeña perfecta para meterse debajo, y eso hice, el agua callo por mi cuerpo relajándolo por completo, mi cabello ondulado y achocolatado estaba en perfecta armonía sobre mis pechos, mis ojos estaban cerrado y me deje llevar por el momento de paz que sentía en ese momento. Hasta que una rama se rompió a lo lejos del río y me volví solo con la cabeza a ver, pero nada, se escucharon pasos acercarse y mis rugidos de lo más profundo salieron por mis labios.

- Edward Hale, has el gran favor de ser tan entrometido y dame privacidad.

Pero en ese entonces no aprecio él, en ese momento desee con todas mis fuerzas que el que me estuviera viendo en esta situación fuera Edward para matarlo, y no él.

Aquel chico que aparentaba una edad de 22 años, con ese rostro afilado y cabello cortó con esos tonos rubios, y sus ojos completamente rojos, su camisa blanca de manga tres cuartos, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho marcando todos sus músculos, y su pantalón negro a la perfección con sus estúpidos zapatos italianos.

- Demetri Vulturi –susurre con terror mientras mis manos tapaban mis partes al descubierto, ahora si me sentía completamente desprotegida, mientras aquel asqueroso vampiro me veía completa

- Isabella Swan… que… placer verte de nuevo. –su voz afilada como mil agujas perforo mi seguridad, y nunca pensé que estuviera gritando en mi mente su nombre para con suerte me escuchara, Edward gritaba por dentro.

* * *

OH DIOS ¡ LO SIENTO TANTO LECTOR S .. por tardar tanto en subir un capitulo, pero fue las fechas festivas (que espero que lo hayan pasado de maravilla *-*) y bueno paseos ... LO SIENTO TANTO PERO SE LOS RECOMPENSARE CON ESTE CAPITULO LARGO :D

Guest: Gracias por tu comentario estuvo bueno porque me dio la idea de varios puntos para la historia, pero en primer plano no es una regla de los libros de Meyeres sip, pero la historia es volar la imaginacion *0* y con eso nuevas ideas... PERO VAS A VER QUE PRONTO LA MENTE DE BELLA SERA DE NUEVO UN REFUGIO jiji :D Gracias por tu comentario de nuevo.

**GRACIAS POR LEER,** **Y SI LES GUSTA EL FIC RECOMIENDENLO Y SI NO LES GUSTA TAMBIEN RECOMIENDENLO PARA TORTURAR A ALGUIEN XD ...** aqui siempre para uds...

FullCrazy Pao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**La historia es completamente de mi cabecita loca.**

* * *

**Shock **

/PVD Isabella/

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente estático, gracias a los cielos que lo único que volví fue mi cabeza y aunque estaba completamente desnuda a la vista de aquel ser lo único que podía observar era mi espalda, y lamentablemente mi trasero que no quitaba la vista de él, si pudiera tener rubor sobre mis mejillas lo tendría pero eso era imposible, el agua caí sobre mí y esa era la única señal que me decía que aún seguía debajo de la cascada en estado de shock, completamente desnuda y sin poder reaccionar, ese vampiro tétrico que estaba bastante lejos de mí comenzó a caminar muy lentamente hacia mí, con esa mirada que daba miedo pero aun así tenía ese sentimiento que me quería comer y no solo con la mirada.

Por todos los cielos, no me podía mover y me sentía frustrada pero deseaba con todo mi ser que él estuviera aun cerca y me escuchara '_EDWARD'_ grite como nunca pero en mi cabeza, podía alcanzar donde estuviera que estuviera mis pensamientos, este chico que tenía en frente me iba a matar eso era un hecho, tal vez con alguien de testigo no me mataría tan lento como él deseaba, nunca vi venir su venganza hasta en estos momentos que lo vi moviéndose lentamente hacia mí, como jugando con su presa.

- Q-que haces aquí Demetri? –ya lo sabía, pero me era inevitable-

- Eres difícil de encontrar Isabella pero no imposible. Sabes muy bien lo que hago aquí, tu cara te delata.

- No sé qué vienes a buscar, pero no encontraras absolutamente nada.

- Lo que vengo a buscar, ya lo encontré –dijo con esa voz casi ronroneando pero sin dejar su afilado y frio tono-

- No te atrevas a dar un paso más Demetri- le advertí con la voz temblorosa, pero eso fue como una invitación, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, pero los abrí al momento que escuche unos pasos del costado de la catarata, él, mi salvador en estos momentos venia viendo directamente a los ojos de Demetri, su expresión era escalofriante, daba miedo pero la de Demetri era casi igual.

- Que des un paso atrás –dijo Edward con una voz amenazadora casi como un rugido de león- no la escuchaste.

- No sabes quién soy –dije casi exasperado Demetri- así que el que va a dar un paso atrás eres tu neófito –le escupió las palabras con desdén-

- Demetri Vulturi –dijo casi burlándose para que supiera que si sabía quién era el ¿Cómo lo sabía?- el que va a dar un paso hacia atrás o mis manos te mataran en este mismo instante.

- Quítate de en medio que tu existencia no es nada y el que te matara acá soy yo –le miro de pies a cabeza-

- Das un paso atrás o la única existencia que dejara de existir será la tuya –pero Demetri paso su vista hacia mí, en ese momento Edward se puso aún más rígido en menos de dos segundos tenía su camisa en sus manos- Isabella póntela –dijo pasando la camisa larga blanca, sin dejar de mirar a Demetri, estaba en shock, así que no me podía mover, ambos lo notaron, de Edward salió un gruñido brutal que se me hubieran erizado la piel- tu –le dijo con furia a Demetri- no te muevas o te mato.

Hasta el mismo Demetri lo miro con repulsión pero mejor quito su vista de los ojos de Edward, eso le dio la seguridad a Edward de darse vuelta, se acercó a mí, pero no me dio vuelta dio otro paso y el agua choco contra él, mojándolo por completo, se puse exactamente al frete mío, ahí fue como si de verdad me golpeara el agua, estaba completamente desnuda con Edward Hale al frente viéndome a su antojo, ese pensamiento fue lo suficiente para que en esa cara de escalofriante enojado se dibujara una sonrisa de lado un poco retorcida, que solo yo pude diferenciarla, tenía su dorso completamente desnudo, en estas semanas nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlo de esa manera, y creo que él menos en esta manera a mí, el agua caía por aquel dorso perfecto, marcando cada musculo perfectamente hechos, el no desaprovecho la oportunidad cuando me ponía su camisa, en ver mi cuerpo en cada botón que abrochaba, al terminar me miro a los ojos mostrando que si salíamos de esta iba a estar en serios problemas, y cuando dio media vuelta saliendo del agua con su mirada envenenada hacia Demetri, que el aludido a esa mirada no se había movido ni un centímetro, Edward se puso en frente desafiándolo con la mirada

- Ahora, que quieres?

- Hablar con Isabella –dijo secamente viéndome a mí, yo ya estaba viendo a ambos de frente, con la camisa de Edward me tapaba hasta los muslos, estábamos encima de unas rocas grandes y amplias donde yo me encontraba era la única que se mojaba.

- Pues dile desde acá lo que tengas que decir, te escucha a la perfección.

- No te incumbe –lo miro con ojos de odio a Edward-

- Pues no la dejare sola en ningún instante –ese comentario fue para que Demetri cambiara su expresión de ojos a sorpresa

- Con que al frente tenemos un lector de mentes –le dijo en son de burla, pero eso que hizo enfurecer a Edward, después de todo era un neófito y me sorprendió que después de tanta presión no hubiera atacado antes.

Edward empujo a Demetri unos metros bien lejos de mí, y se puso en una posición de cuclillas, dentro de su pecho salió un gran gruñido como un león atacando a su enemigo, Demetri al estar en el aire se ubicó y cayo de pie, con cara de demencia y corrió con toda su furia hacia Edward, pero este era rápido, lo esquivo y lo tomo del cuello estampándolo contra el suelo, Demetri agarro el brazos de Edward y lo doblo de una forma que logro que lo dejara libre, en menos de un segundo estaba en la espalda de él, y tenía en sus manos la cabeza de Edward, la demencia reinaba en su mirada y la furia de Edward en los gruñidos brutales que salían de los más profundo de su pecho, en ese momento mi shock desapareció y un grito agudo salió de mí .

- Nooooooo ¡

Pase mis manos por mi cabello desesperada, no sé porque demonios no podía mover mis pies de ahí, iban a matar a Edward por mi culpa y yo no tenía la valentía de moverme, el agarre de Demetri estaba dando resultado porque se podía diferenciar como se dibujaba unas líneas en el cuello de Edward que se estaba quebrando a poco y yo acá sin hacer nada, tan solo unos gritos desesperados salían de mi boca.

- Me quieres a mí, déjalo a él –le dije suplicando, mientras mis manos recorrían mi pelo desesperada, eso fue suficiente para que Edward me viera apenas de igual manera, seguramente había leído algo en la mente de Demetri para que me mirara de esa forma.

Demetri aflojo el agarre del cuello de Edward, pero en un segundo lo tomo de nuevo y lo mando volando por los aires, y antes que tocara el suelo de nuevo lo tomo en el aire, estampándolo contra el suelo con aun más fuerza, en ese momento reaccione, y cuando de nuevo alzo a Edward poniéndolo de pie y subiéndose en su espalda para arrancarle su cabeza, yo me lance encima de Demetri, y lo tome por los hombros haciendo la presión suficiente para que soltara a Edward, pero Demetri por sus años y experiencia sabía mucho más que nosotros dos juntos, así que me tomo a mí por los brazos y los extendió por detrás de mi espalda, poniendo un pie en ella, haciéndome arrodillar, en ese momento, negó con su cabeza

- No, no, no Edward te quedas ahí, oh a tu pobre Isabella no tendrá nunca más bracitos para tocarte de nuevo.

Edward gruño como un león cuando entran en su territorio, y en su posición de fiera se puso firme viéndolo a los ojos, en eso Demetri saco una sonrisa perversa, y con el otro pie piso mi brazo con fuerza contra la roca, lo que hizo que de mí saliera un grito y Edward diera un paso, pero Demetri le hizo una seña en negación con el dedo índice, mientras con esa misma mano tomo mi rostro y lo hice que giraba hacia arriba, me miro a los ojos y me guiño un ojo, estaba asqueada de él, se acercó a mi oído y comenzó a susurrarme con esa voz de hielo, que solo a los Vulturi; incluyéndolo a él había escuchado.

- Me estas cansando Swan –gruño en mi oído- ahora me vas a escuchar a las buenas o –jalo más mi mano derecha y aplasto mi mano izquierda con más ímpetu, y mis gritos lo demostraron, la mirada de Edward era de trastorno pero no se movía, y apostaba que Demetri estaba pensando que si daba un paso, si tan se movía me mataba, irónico- a las malas, como lo estamos haciendo –miro a Edward ahora con una sonrisa morbosa- hubiéramos comenzado con las buenas y ya estuvieras gritando mi nombre, como muchas veces lo hiciste Isabella….

Eso fue lo suficiente para que aquel comentario fuera de lugar hiciera hervir mi sangre estática y comenzara a subir mi escudo, pero no como aquel simple capa que cubría mi mente si no aquella que era un muro de hierro, mi don alcanzaba limites extraordinarios así que podía entrar en la mente de mis enemigos, creando en ellos armas, jaulas o lo que yo deseara así que cree cadenas en su mente invisibles para los demás ojos pero muy reales para él.

Ahora era yo quien sonreía, lo encadene de sus pies y de sus manos, Edward quedo con una expresión de desconcierto, era cierto, cuando estaba con mi escudo nadie podía penetrar en mi mente, gruñí con fuerza y envolví una cadena sobre su garganta.

- Ahora dime –apreté más la cadena en su garganta, aunque eso solo lo podía sentir él, eran como imaginarias pero muy reales en su mente- que querías hablar conmigo Demetri Vulturi.

- Es Aro –dijo apenas con la voz, así que mejor afloje un poco para que hablara mejor- desea verte, se enteró de tu exterminación de esos asquerosos licántropos, y quiere darte una mano.

Así que los Vulturi si sabían de mi ubicación, como fui tan tonta y no vi el verdadero significado de esas palabras que ahora retumbaban como eco dentro de mí.

_Eres difícil de encontrar Isabella pero no imposible._

Tenían a Demetri, me estaban buscando y para que lo mandaran exactamente a él en vez tan solo decir mi ubicación era algo muy grave, y por sus palabras el tiempo de búsqueda era bastante, Aro debe de estar bastante disgustado y esta vez no por mí, eso me daba un poco de tranquilidad pero me ganaba la intranquilidad de que se estaban ofreciendo a ayudarme, si me odiaban por lo que les había hecho, porque ahora me querían ayudar? /hice todo lo posible, para que el escudo que tenía en mi mente se difuminara para Edward y escuchara todo lo que en mi cabeza rondaba, el solo miro con los ojos entrecerrado a Demetri/

- Vete ahora mismo Demetri, como el perro faldero que eres de Aro, y dale mi mensaje, que prontamente sabrá de mí. Y si no te marchas ahora mismo y percibo tu aroma cerca, no dudes que te matare yo misma- le dije con enojo puro-

Baje todas las cadenas mientras el caía en el suelo tosiendo, miro a Edward primero este le di un rugido desafiante y luego a mí, que mi miraba no era muy diferente al rugido de mi acompañante, se levantó pensando en cada paso, y cuando dio la vuelta antes de desaparecer en el bosque, volteo su cabeza para mirarme.

- A Aro le gustara saber lo que has creado –sus ojos se veían venganza, y podía apostar que eso iba a venir muy pronto, aunque había acertado en el punto más débil, mi talón de Aquiles: Edward.

Un rugido ahora de mi parte como un animal enojado hicieron que Demetri desapareciera de nuestras vistas, pasaron minutos para que el ambiente dejara de estar tenso, pero cuando volví a ver a Edward, su miraba me estaba casi golpeando que esto no iba a acabar aquí.

Mi infierno personal apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

Bueno, se que es extraño el Don de Bella pero como dije arriba, la historia es mía así que los dones pueden ser los que la imaginación da.

SI QUIEREN VISITEN MI TMBLR (ladirección esta en mi perfil) SIEMPRE HAY UNA IMAGEN ALUSIVO AL CAPITULO. :D buenoooo besos abrazos y gracias por todo...

**GRACIAS POR LEER,** **Y SI LES GUSTA EL FIC RECOMIENDENLO Y SI NO LES GUSTA TAMBIEN RECOMIENDENLO PARA TORTURAR A ALGUIEN XD ...** aqui siempre para uds...

FullCrazy Pao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**La historia es completamente de mi cabecita loca.**

* * *

**Pasado **

/PVD Edward/

Estaba respirando con paciencia, debajo de esa agua fría que caía sobre mi espalda, intentaba calmar mi mal genio que manejaba en estos momentos contra ella, no quería explotar y mucho menos contra esa persona que estaba a mis espaldas esperando una reacción como la que estaba evitando, agarre aire con mi cabeza hacia arriba sentía aún más el agua golpear el rostro, y bote el aire de los pulmones, aun no estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación de no necesitar aire y oler cada cosa mínima me distraía, eso era lo que necesitaba algo que me distrajera y como estarlo pidiendo a los cielos el aroma de ella invadió mi olfato, su olor a lavanda, floreal y ese toque único de fresas me invadió por completo la mente y el cuerpo, toda furia contra ella desapareció, me volví a verla y fue como verla por primera vez como estaba mojada con mi camisa y le llegaba hasta los muslos, era como estar observando la perfección; esta era mi oportunidad para dar unos pasos a mi favor, avance hacia ella lentamente, pero la mirada de ella me confirmaba que no entendía lo que iba a hacer, al estar frente a frente la tome de la cintura, pero eso solo fue el apoyo para cargarla igual como a un bebé, camine más y en el borde de las piedras, tomando impulso y lanzándola a la gran poza profunda que había al terminar por completo la catarata, al verla por los aire no pude aguantar y mis carcajadas salieron, el momento de tensión que había pasado lo teníamos que dejarlo atrás y este era el momento perfecto, vi como salía hacia la superficie y me miraba con una un brillo que no había visto jamás, me estaba llamando con su mirada, aunque su boca se hizo una hermosa mueca sacando su lengua, en ese momento salte a la poza, y ella se sumergió, comenzó un juego entre ambos, parecíamos dos niños en una piscina en verano, el sonido de sus risas quedaba grabadas en mi mente, el olor de su piel quedaba revoloteando por mi olfato, sus ojos brillantes y llenos de alegría mientras le tiraba agua o le saltaba encima quedaban grabados en mi mente.

Bella estaba distraída y por primera vez desde que la conocí no estaba pensando en nada en más que en nosotros en este momento, se podía observar en sus pensamientos que estaba completamente feliz, se sentí de nuevo viva en esos momentos no había ningún problema éramos solo ella y yo, y me gustaba ese pensamiento me deje llevar en esos pensamientos, era perfecto.

- Edward –me llamo mientras estaba sentada en una piedra plana, en un segundo estaba a la par de ella con una sonrisa-

- Si? –le dije en su oído juguetonamente, ella solo comenzó a reír entretenida y me quedo viendo a los ojos, estaba muy cerca de su hermoso rostro, sus ojos dorados se iluminaban con tanto fervor que me podía hundir en ellos, ella tan solo bajo la mirada y pensaba que si fuera humana estuviera ruborizada.

Al calmar tanto sus pensamientos como su reacción volvió a verme con la misma intensidad vi sus labios moverse pero no podía escucharla, ya que su hermosura estaba acabando con mi mente, su rostro iluminado por los leves rayos que se infiltraban entre los árboles y le pegaban en su entre pierna iluminándola apenas con sus destellos angelicales.

- Edward –me llamo y salí de mis pensamientos

- Si?

- Contéstame

- Perdóname Bella no te he escuchado

- Eres vampiro y no me escuchaste –puso sus ojos en blanco con una sonrisa irónica- te he preguntado… como eras antes?

- Antes de que?

- Andas un poco lento querido –su risa resonó en mis oídos, y era verdad ella me estaba perdiendo en su belleza- como era tu vida antes de todo esto.

- Oh, eso –me quede pensando, eran semanas las que habían pasado pero yo lo sentía como años, apenas podía recordar los rostros de aquellas personas que amaba en mi vida humana- y exactamente qué deseas saber?

- Tu vida entera, desde que tengas recuerdos.

Suspire y comencé a recordar.

- Me llamo Edward Anthony Hale, fui el primogénito del matrimonio Hale, mi madre era la mujer más bondadosa que he conocido y mi padre el más protector de todos, toda mi vida he vivido en el centro de New York, cuando tenía tres años tuve un accidente de las escaleras estuve internado en un hospital por una semana por traumatismos –me acorde de la cara destrozada de mi madre, siempre me acordaba de ello- mi madre nunca me dejo en ningún momento, y luego de eso me ha sobreprotegido aún más.

- Como fue tu estudio? –pregunto con la voz curiosidad, y pude leer que era eso curiosidad, porque nunca había asistido a nada educativo-

- La primaria fue aburrida desde muchos puntos de vista, la secundaria tuve sus ventajas –mire a la nada recordando- las clases eran muy duras porque estaba en una privada así que aprendía más que los demás, los bailes eran entretenidos porque las chicas se arreglaban más de la cuenta …

- Tuviste novia –me miro a los ojos preocupada, y no supe porque-

- Varias, pero la que más aprecie se llamaba Renata, era especial conmigo, pero mi padre al obligarme a mí a cambiarme de ciudad a un pueblo de la nada, tuve que dejarla, y lo último que supe de ella fue una carta que me envió informándome que la habían aceptado en la universidad local –suspire un poco- mi padre nos había sacado de la ciudad por la guerra, y le suplique que me diera el permiso para visitar la universidad, con todo el dolor y preocupación de la vida me dio el permiso, haciéndome jurar que iba a volver sano y salvo –se me hizo un nudo en la garganta pero no sabía cómo quitarlo de ahí, me estaba carcomiendo por dentro-

- Tranquilo Edward, se nota que amabas a tu familia y ellos te seguirán amando.

- No sé si recuperaron del golpe pero al menos tienen a mi hermano Jasper para seguir adelante no –la mire con tristeza profunda y ella solo me abrazo-

- Seguramente –dijo con un susurro, y yo me separe unos centímetros, mire sus labios y pude sentir la mirada de ella en los míos, con dulzura me acerque y los roce por si era una falta de respeto pero ella me respondió con la misma timidez, pase mi mano por su cuello para acercarla y profundizar el beso, ella me dio permiso abriendo ligeramente su boca, ese beso fue como si por primera vez mi vida tuviera sentido y ella fuera mi todo, éramos perfectos besando.

Éramos tan solo un Tu&Yo perfectos.

/PVD Isabella/

El fuego que emanaba la gran fogata que habían hecho Emmett y Edward era acogedor, la luna era testigo de nuestra velada. El ambiente estaba tranquilo, entre todos y sin dudarlo Edward también estaba así conmigo, tranquilo y pacífico. Aunque hoy en la tarde luego de nuestro percance con Demetri Vulturi la recompensa fue increíble, no podía quitarme de encima el sabor de sus labios, la dulzura de sus movimientos, las acaricias en mi rostro, me traía en las nubes pero no me importaba, Rosalie y yo estábamos idas en el fuego, estábamos sentadas en la arena que daba el lago, pero en ese momento llegaron ambos con dos troncos bastantes anchos y los pusieron como asientos, Emmett y Rose se sentaron en uno, yo mire a Edward desde el suelo, sus ojos dorados se vieron emocionados y me ofreció una mano para levantarme la tome y la acaricio primero con ternura y me ayudo a levantarme sentándonos ambos en el tronco, el paso su manos obre mi hombro acercándome a él, yo tan solo me deje llevar, estaba en estos momentos completa y no quería que nadie me lo quitara.

- Me conto Edward lo que pasó en el bosque –dijo Emmett serio, yo abrí mis ojos como si fueran platos, es que no tenía un poco de intimidad un beso fue y ya se lo andaba diciendo a todos, lo mire con rabia-

- Hey¡… no fue eso –me miro Edward con la misma expresión mía- le conté sobre Demetri, Bella.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría, no habían pasado ni segundos cuando mi mente ya estaba armando el drama, me sentí un poco avergonzada con Edward, pero el solo rio por debajo para que ninguno de los otros dos se dieran cuenta y me abrazo más, para demostrarme que no tenía que estar avergonzada.

- Bella –me llamo Rosalie preocupada- Demetri Vulturi estuvo aquí? –su cara se notaba no solo preocupación si no miedo, y lo supe, un Vulturi estaba cerca y ella no lo había visto, esa era uno de sus mayores temores, un Vulturi-

- Si Rose, pero se ha ido o eso creo.

- Estaré al pendiente –dijo sin ánimos, y Emmett la abrazo-

- Bella, que tiene que ver Demetri Vulturi con ustedes –pregunto él con preocupación por Rosalie-

- No es solo Demetri, si no los Vulturis –susurro Rosalie y Edward estaba atento como Emmett, ahí me di cuenta, todos estaban ciegos de la verdad, necesitaban saberlo todo, incluyéndolo mi amiga Rosalie que mi silencio la protege, como estaba tan concentrado en Rosalie no se dio cuenta de mis pensamientos, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que no quería exponer a ninguno y mi escudo estaba sobre mí- Isabella era parte de su guardia por un tiempo igual que yo, pero los licántropos entraron a Volterra, y hubo un caos, cuando se enteraron que la responsable era Isabella, se enfurecieron y querían eliminarla por causar tantos problemas, pero tanto como Demetri como yo abogamos por ella, y salió sin problemas de ahí con la condición de que se alejara de Volterra con sus problemas y ambas partimos de ahí, aunque no fue fácil que me dejaran ir con ella.

- Pero ustedes no eran prisioneras o sí? Para que tú te fueras en paz –le dijo con terror Emmett-

- No, pero mi don le fascinaba a Aro para sus planes de batalla, Cayo fue el que me dio la libertad total de su guardia porque no quería más problemas. Con la advertencia de que si se hacían grandes los problemas que teníamos igual iba a ser nuestro castigo.

- Esos licántropos les han hecho la vida complicada –comento Edward muy concentrado, tal vez Rosalie había deslumbrado con todos sus recuerdos-

- Fui yo quien la complico –dije en un susurro y Rosalie negó-

- No Isabella tú hiciste lo que se merecían, ahora ellos no lo aceptan.

- Que paso? –pregunto Edward a ambas-

- Los licántropos desean matar a Bella porque ella mató a su líder hace mucho tiempo. Ellos aún no lo han perdonado y entre más vidas quitemos de esos perros no llegara el día del perdón.

- Porque mataste al líder Bella? –me miro Edward a los ojos y yo baje la mirada, ellos se merecían la verdad y eso les iba a dar.

- Fue cuando era humana –murmure- su líder se llamaba Jacob Black –Edward abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y terror, el mismo sentimiento que estaba sintiendo yo al comenzar a recordar esa última noche de mi vida humana, escarbe en mi memoria y lo encontré intacto el recuerdo-

_Estaba completamente nerviosa, mis manos temblaban igual que todo mi cuerpo, mis mejillas estaban al borde del rojo, mi gran pelo ondulado y achocolatado estaba amarrado en un gran peinado que había hecho mi mejor amiga Leah, agarre aire y camine hacia el centro de la tribu ahí me estaban esperando, era un vestido de tela hecho por mi madre por la ocasión, mi padre estaba afuera de la choza que era nuestro hogar, caminamos sin decir palabra al entrar a la gran choza que era donde se hacían las Asambleas me sorprendió ver todo envuelto en flores blancas y mi corazón se disparó al verlo ahí esperando junto al chamal, camine a tropezones hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente uno al otro, mis ojos solo tenían vista para él, aunque me llamo la atención un chico del mismo tamaño que Jacob y sus ojos estaban tan iluminados que parecía como si hubiera visto el sol por primera vez, era Embry el segundo en la manada de mi Jacob quien estaba presente en la ceremonia de nuestra boda, seguramente estaba tan feliz como Jacob de que él hubiera encontrado por fin su felicidad completa, que equivocada estaba._

- Te casaste con Jacob Black el líder de la Asamblea –dijo Rosalie asombrada, ella no sabía nada-

_Mis ojos estaban en vuelto en lágrimas al verlo ahí con su mochila de lana que le había tejido yo, lo abrazaba por el cuello y no aguante me solté a llorar._

- _No vayas por favor, ya has ido a tantas tu solo._

- _Debo ir mi Luna –me susurro en mi oído-_

- _Me siento desprotegida cuando no estas_

- _Tienes a mi hermano Embry que te cuidara con su vida, lo he hecho prometer eso, desprotegida no lo estarás._

- _No es lo mismo Jake _

- _Volveré pronto, es la misión más lejos que me han enviado pero intentare volver pronto –me dio ese beso tan dulce y agradable a mi tacto_

_El sol no había salido, pero ya estábamos todos despiertos los días eran largos y agotados pero valían la pena por ayudarnos todos entre todos, un día como cualquier otro sin mi esposo, mi madre y yo nos fuimos al rio a darnos un gran baño en la madrugada al salir el bosque era silencioso y pacífico, al llegar comenzamos a realizar tortillas de maíz para mi padre y alguien más que no podía recordar, era el día de ir a pescar, así que emocionada tome las redes y salí hacia el muelle con mi padre_

- _En la tarde vendré a ayudar con los niños. – esa era mi labor favorita, cuidar a los pequeños, adentro en los ríos mientras esperábamos una buena atrapada de peces vi que hoy no estaba molestando mi existencia Embry, suspire aliviada, yo deseaba que estuviera a mi lado Jacob no él, ya teníamos cuatro años de casados y habían sido los mejores cuatro años de mi vida, no pude seguir divagando porque la cena venia en camino._

_Habíamos llegado a las doce del día y cuando iba por los niños mi madre me detuvo con su mejor sonrisa informándome que estaban descansando que más tarde podría ir con ellos, así que decidí ir a los campos y recoger maíz, eran las tres de la tarde cuando llegue con la recolecta y me puse a hacer tortillas para la cena con pescado, mi madre y otras mujeres ayudaban en la preparación ya había caído el ocaso y deseaba ir a ver a los niños, me acuerdo que había uno en especial que mi vida se iba en él, aunque no me acordaba del porqué, pero si me acuerdo del amor que le tenía, aunque todos los quería pero era más a él. Leah llego con su sonrisa tan propia de ella, no se sabía si estaba enojada o no pero según ella era una sonrisa, me había informado que los niños estaban dormidos por el día que habían tenido, que todos se iban a quedar en la choza de su madre Sue, no tuve más remedio de ir con la cena hacia la choza d mis padres._

_Eran las siete de la noche y estábamos riendo en la mesa, habíamos ya cenado cuando afuera se escuchó un grito espeluznante._

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh¡ -_

_Se escuchó varios llantos y mucha gente enloquecida, salimos afuera con preocupación y los tres habíamos quedados impactados sobre la imagen que estaba ante nosotros, algunas chozas estaban en llamas, las personas corrían hacia las canoas y había varia gente gritando afuera de sus hogares, vi como Leah venía corriendo con su madre apoyada en ella, dejo a su madre herida apoyada a una choza buena, y se acercó a mi padre desesperada._

- _Son fríos –_

_Habían llegado hasta acá lo que Jacob estaba buscando, estaba él lejos cuando el peligro estaba aquí en nuestra tribu. LOS NIÑOS grite en mi cabeza y no había terminado de decir eso Leah cuando yo salí corriendo hacia la última choza._

_Por favor, por favor que estén vivos aun, por favor que no esté en llama, por todos los cielos que él esté vivo. _

_Vi como un gran árbol iba cayendo al suelo en dirección mía me iba a aplastar hasta que Emily me empujo y quedamos las dos en el suelo a la par de aquel tronco enorme._

- _Isabella corre a las canoas, ahora_

- _No madre, los niños _

_Me levante y seguí corriendo, vi la choza estaba a unos metros, al menos no estaba en llamas, eso quitaba un problema menos de mil encima, cuando corría con todas mis fuerzas mis piernas flaquearon al ver un gran lobo negro saltar contra una mujer con vestido extraño pero detrás del lobo y la vampiro, habían dos más viendo con el mismo horror que el mío. _

_Agarre aire y seguí adelante, al estar al segundo escalón de tres a la puerta de la choza donde estaban todos los niños, mi alma se fue a los pies, la puerta estaba abierta pero no se podía observar lo que había adentro, puse mi mano lentamente sobre la puerta y di el último paso que me faltaba para ver la escena._

_La puerta la abrí de par en par y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, todos los niños estaban en el suelo, eran 21 niños y habían 20 en el suelo si vida y sin sangre en sus débiles cuerpos, mi vista repaso cada carita inocencia con sus ojos cerrados, cada uno me rompía el corazón, la escena era horrible, porque no estaba dormidos si no muertos y llenos de sangre en su ropa y en su caras, cada uno tenía marcas en sus cuellos, algunos aun no tenía sus ojitos cerrados, así que mi piel se erizo, faltaba uno… faltaba él._

_Había una mujer con ropa extraña dándome la espalda, estaba de cuclillas y su cabeza estaba completamente viendo al suelo, pero no exactamente ahí su melena salvaje roja daba miedo pero eso paso solo segundos ante los demás, para mí mi vida entera ahí; ella se levantó y se volvió por completo viendo a los ojos, sus ojos rojos carmesí me miraron fijamente y en sus manos tenía el cuerpo vacío de sangre de él. _

Ahí su rostro me golpeo y la realidad que evadí por tantos años desde ese momento me golpeo el corazón, me partió en mil en esos momentos, lo único que podía reconocer era el fuego ante mí y el abrazo de alguien, el dolor me consumió y me destrozo.

_Sus ojos estaban abiertos, eran achocolatados sin brillo como el que lo había caracterizado sus cuatro añitos, no lo tenía ya; sus mejillas morenas y sonrojadas no estaban más que con un color y era el carmesí de la sangre en su cara, su débil cuerpo que protegí con garras y amor, estaban sin movimientos y en las manos de la arpía que lo tenía en manos, su manita derecha estaba en el aire suspendida, era mi Seth, ella tenía a mi hijo en sus manos y lo tenía sin vida._

_Mi corazón dejo de latir cuando ella lo dejo caer al frio suelo y su cuerpecito reboto contra el suelo, el golpe resonó en mi cerebro, mis lágrimas caían sobre mi mejilla y por eso no lo pude ver, ella se lanzó contra mí cayendo ambas al suelo a unos metros de aquella choza donde estaba el cuerpo de mi Seth, ella quedo encima de mí con sus colmillos expuestos en mi garganta, cerré mis ojos con la imagen de sus ojos sin brillo, pero un gran lobo gris le agarro la cabeza y la partió de su cuerpo. Unas manos me levantaron y me movían bruscamente, tenía mis ojos abiertos pero solo lo veía a él, el ruido era inmenso pero solo oía el golpe de su cuerpo ante el suelo._

- _ISABELLLA ¡ -grito Emily, con un golpe bastante fuerte sobre mi mejilla, eso me hizo reaccionar, el lobo negro estaba luchando con un vampiro y el gris estaba con otro a varios metros, Emily al frente mío con sus ojos horrorizados, las chozas que daban al camino de las canoas estaban en llamas y varios árboles caídos habían bloqueado por completo el camino, vi con desesperación a mi madre y luego la choza donde estaba él. Ella entendió y me dio un abrazo fuerte y rápido, luego me miro seria y con la autoridad de madre._

- _Corre y huye al bosque Isabella –me tomo de la barbilla para que la viera directamente a los ojos- no importa lo que pase, huye de aquí y no vuelvas más, tu eres la única que conoce el bosque a la perfección, no te escondas, corre… Jacob te encontrara en algún momento. Tan solo corre y no mires atrás Isabella, no olvides de dónde eres ni tampoco quien eres._

- _Madre –mi voz se quebró-_

- _Isabella huye¡ -me grito y yo tan solo la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y salí huyendo al bosque, entre a él como si entrara al infierno aunque siempre había sido mi refugio y mi hogar._

_Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, no importaba cuantas ramas golpeaban mi cuerpo y mi cara, si me tropezaba me levantaba y seguía corriendo hasta que me di cuenta donde me encontraba, estaba en el abismo, donde tenía la mejor vista de la tribu, primera cosa que desobedecí a mi madre._

_Vi todo el lugar en llamas, y el único que se salvaba de aquello estaba la choza con mi vida en ello, y un gran lobo negro gigante muerto con su mujer encima en el mismo estado, los vampiros o los cuerpos de ellos estaban al lado del fuego como estaba por completo la tribu, las canoas no estaban pero podía ver en el horizonte que al menos tres estaban a flote, volví mi vista abajo y un gran lobo gris me miraba atento y mi boca se dejó caer a ver lo que tenía en su hocico… era la cabeza del lobo negro, de mi padre._

_La dejo caer y le dio la espalda a la tribu y vio el bosque, venia por mí ahora, yo iba a ser su siguiente víctima y no entendía porque, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y desesperación, y al abrirlos comencé a correr aún más rápido. Desesperada._

_Corrí por la penumbra de aquel bosque que en un tiempo fue mi hogar, ahora era mi muerte, mi respiración estaba al máximo y mis lágrimas golpeaban mis mejillas de la misma forma que las ramas, Embry estaba cerca, seguramente no necesitaba ni tiempo para encontrarme, estaba jugando con su presa, pero eso se acabó cuando un gran gigante lobo gris salió de la penumbra del bosque a estamparme contra el suelo, sus patas fueron mis esposas y su gran hocico con sus grandes dientes estaban ladrándome encima de mi cara, mis gritos fueron inevitables, hasta que sentí que ahora lo que eran mis esposas eran unas manos, y el gran lobo gris era un chico robusto con ojos desquiciados desnudo encima mío, tomo otra mano y tapo mi boca y con la otra desgarro la única prenda que tenía hasta dejarme expuesta ante él, mis lágrimas no cesaban y sus risas roncas razonaban en mi cabeza, pero yo estaba llamando a gritos desesperados a mi esposo en mi mente, deseaba que llegara y me quitara a este animal encima de mí, si pudiera escucharme pero estaba sola, hasta que sentí como estampo todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío, un grito ahogado no pudo resistirse de mi garganta, no importaba todo el esfuerzo que ponía para escapar él era más fuerte que yo, estaba perdida….Jacob Black¡ era el nombre que gritaba en mi cabeza para que me salvara._

_Pero mis plegarias fueron oídas desde los cielos, un gigante lobo achocolatado salió de la penumbra agarrando a Embry y lanzándolo por el aire este se convirtió en lobo en segundos, yo me levante y no me importo como estaba, escape pero unas manos atraparon mi cuello y me golpearon contra el árbol más cercano, mi aire no entraba, no salía, hasta que un puño cobrizo le golpeo en la cara a Embry y este quedo estampado contra el suelo, Jacob se le lanzo encima a golpearlo sin piedad, cuando estaba inconsciente, se levantó y me recargo en sus brazos, me alzó y me miro con su mirada preocupada pero con un brillo increíble, eso solo me acordó a Seth y sus ojos, mis lágrimas cubrieron mi rostro y él lo comenzó a besar para calmarme pero no lo lograba, hasta que comenzó a caminar por el bosque protegiéndome en sus brazos, me llevaba alzada como a una bebé, pero todo cambio tan rápido que no pude darme cuenta, un gran lobo gris se lanzó hasta él, y no pude sostenerme, mientras caía en dirección a aquella piedra mi cabeza, vi como Embry le arrancaba la cabeza la cabeza a mi Jacob Black, luego no vi nada más porque estaba muriendo por el golpe en mi cabeza, solo el fuego que me consumía por completo._

Me quedaron mirando tres personas con horror, yo deseaba llorar por haber recordado aquellos recuerdos que los había enterrado desde el mismo momento que habían pasado. Deseaba morir en esos mismos momentos.

- Que paso con Embry? –pregunto Edward preocupado.

En ese momento el dolor se convirtió en rabia, el mismo infierno hervía en mí en esos momentos por el simple hecho de Embry.

- Lo mate, porque él me mato a mí.

* * *

****Disculpen por el retraso, se que soy lenta subiendo por eso desde ahora tendré que hacer un día de actualización.

**Desde el lunes 11 será el día de actualización, después de ahí todos los lunes subiré un nuevo capitulo.**

****por el retraso que les di, LES OTORGO UN CAPITULO DE LUJO¡ espero que lo disfruten, ah por cierto si hay problemas con la gramtica y ortografia perdonen pero para darselos más rapido no lo pude revisar xD

Por ultimo: LA IMAGEN DEL CAPÍTULO ESTA EN MI TMBLR XD

**GRACIAS POR LEER,** **Y SI LES GUSTA EL FIC RECOMIENDENLO Y SI NO LES GUSTA TAMBIEN RECOMIENDENLO PARA TORTURAR A ALGUIEN XD ...** aqui siempre para uds...

FullCrazy Pao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**La historia es completamente de mi cabecita loca.**

* * *

**Inconciencia **

/PVD Isabella/

El odio estaba recorriendo todo mi ser, estaba sentada viendo el fuego al frente de mis ojos, y la misma furia del fuego consumía la madera, lo mismo estaba pasando en mi interior con el odio. Estaba consumiendo cada pensamiento bueno que tuviera o hubiese tenido, consumiendo mi poca y suficiente felicidad. Como hace tanto me consumió al saber aquella cruel verdad.

- Como lo mataste Bella? –pregunto lentamente Edward que me estaba viendo con preocupación.

- Fue un año después de mi transformación –mire le fuego y me hundí en la historia desgarradora de mi vida- Embry escapo esa noche luego de matar a Jacob, escapo de una pareja vampírica, lo vieron todo. Renée era la pareja de Charlie Swan, él fue el que llego y me defendió del mismo Embry luego que este intentara violarme de nuevo cuando estaba en la inconciencia, cuando llegó directamente a mí, estaba muriendo si no hacía nada me perdían y así tomo la decisión de transformarme. Ellos apenas tenían unos veintitrés años de haberse vuelto inmortales en ese entonces, así que no eran muy expertos en mantener tranquila a una neófita, por eso siempre fui el dolor de cabeza de Renée, pero en cambio con Charlie era diferente yo era sus ojos. Hasta que un día estaba en un acantilado….

_El viento golpeaba mi rostro, no podía llorar ya lo sabía pero juraba que era lo que necesitaba, no podía olvidar cada rostro de niños aunque con todas mis fuerzas trataba de no acordarme de él. Desgarrada por completo comencé a patear varias rocas hasta ver que estaba partiendo en dos el acantilado y el sonido era terrible, en ese momento llego Charlie y Renée como siempre para evitar mayores, la mirada de ambos reflejaba cosas muy distintas, la de Charlie era compasión y compresión pero la de Renée era muy distinta odio y enojo._

- _Hasta aquí llegaron tus berrinches Isabella Swan –un gran gruñido salió de mi garganta odiaba que ella agregará el apellido de Charlie a mi nombre, yo no era una Swan era una Uley- _

- _Soy lo mismo que los mato a todos, soy un ser despreciable –me señale con asco y era razón-_

- _Cállate –me grito pero Charlie le puso una mano en su hombro para que se calmara- _

- _Isabella Uley –dijo resaltando mi apellido algo que me calmo un poco, y lo mire a los ojos y tuve que calmarme por fuerza, a él no le podía gritar ni faltarle el respeto-_

- _Sí señor? –baje mi mirada al vacío, no podía verlo a los ojos luego de gritarles así a ambos. _

- _Escúchala, te lo ruego. –dijo en tono de súplica y desapareció saltando por el mismo vacío que estaba viendo-_

_Renée camino lentamente a la par mía, yo no me moví solo me quede viendo al vació, ella suspiro y bajo la mirada._

- _Entiendo tu sufrimiento…_

_Eso fue como una bofetada en mi cara, me volví hecha una furia, y mis gritos no los pude detener._

- _Mi sufrimiento? No seas tan hipócrita; tú no sufriste lo que viví, no te arrebataron tu vida, no viste morir al frente de ti toda tu familia, y tu esposo sigue contigo, yo estoy completamente sola y destrozada, con imágenes en mi cabeza de todos ellos muertos. Y lo peor que los seres que destruyeron por todo lo que yo vivía, ahora soy uno de esos seres despreciables –cada vez alcanzaba una nota más alta en mis gritos-_

- _Tranquila, no pude pasar por todo tu sufrimiento, pero sí sé que es perder a un hijo-mi miro con… compasión?- Charlie y yo estábamos casados y mi embarazo fue un milagro, cuando estaba dando a luz, hubo un momento donde yo había muerto, y de igual forma mi preciosa hija, pero Charlie bajo cielo y tierra para mantenernos vivas y así lo logro, el rumor recorrió todo el pueblo y se dio la difamación de que por medio de la brujería habíamos sobrevivido, así los tres teníamos que ser ejecutados –miro al vacío, tal vez recordando todo, conocía muy bien esa sensación - Charlie nos tomó en la noche cuando venían por nosotros y huimos en el bosque, duramos al menos una semana caminando sin fuerzas al final, logramos subir la montaña y llegar a una reserva cerca, pero los pueblerinos no iban a quedarse con las manos cruzadas, enviaron a casa recompensas por nosotros, cuando iban a atraparnos tuve que hacer la decisión más dolorosa de mi vida, solo habían dos oportunidades, si cruzábamos todo el prado juntas pero nos alcanzaban al final de este, o dejarla en medio del prado y devolverme con tiempo suficiente para desviarlos de ella, el pueblo estaba cerca, quizá la salvarían, así que lo tome, llegue a mitad del prado, y mis lágrimas nublaban mi vista pero la bese con todas mis fuerzas y escape, esa fue la decisión más difícil, porque la deje morir sola en medio de la nada –me miro a los ojos con tristeza profunda- así que si, comprendo tu dolor como madre._

- _Mentira Renée, nos sientes nada comparado conmigo, tu elegiste… A MÍ ME LO ARREBATARON POR SERES ASQUEROSOS SIN SENTIMIENTOS._

- _No dejare que toda tu eternidad desprecies lo que eres Isabella –dijo con voz ruda detrás de mí Charlie-_

- _Fueron unos vampiros los que mataron mi vida, y ahora soy lo mismo que desprecio, como lograras eso tan ridículo conmigo._

- _Porque te contare la verdad._

- _De que hablas?_

- _Quien mato tu vida, no fue un vampiro fue un licántropo, el mismo que te iba a matar a ti…_

- _Embry –susurre con horror-_

- _Unos días antes de la catástrofe, unos licántropos nos tenían la pista, pero hubo uno que nos tomó por sorpresa, éramos cuatro, Victoria, Riley, Renée y yo, teníamos la ventaja de nuestra parte, pero él no venía a matarnos, nos informó de los planes que tenía su manada hacia nosotros, y nos hizo una propuesta, vida por muerte._

- _Vida por muerte? –lo mire consternada-_

- _Nos dejaba vivir si matábamos toda huella de Jacob Black, Riley tenía un don muy especial, y pude observar la vida completa de Embry, fue Riley el que nos explicó con detalle los planes de él, por eso aceptaron Victoria y él el trato que ofreció el licántropo._

- _Cuál fue el plan? –susurre-_

- _No quieres saber la causa._

- _Dime cual es el puto plan Charlie –grite desesperada-_

- _Leyó los pensamientos de Jacob imprimado de ti Isabella y empezó a endulzarse de la misma forma que él, se dejó engañar por los pensamientos de Jacob y los hizo completamente de él, pero fue hasta el momento en que te vio de verdad que la imprimación se hizo…_

- _Mi boda –dije casis in aliento al recordar cómo me miraba Embry aquel día- _

- _En ese momento su ira comenzó a surgir, la envidia lo embargo y en los momentos donde estaban tan solo tú y él, eran los únicos que evitaba que su plan marchara, hasta un día que escucho como le hablas a Jacob en su despedida y pudo escuchar que a ti no le importaba como él te mirara, eso lo hizo actuar. Quería borrar todo rastro de Jacob Black de tu vida para que hay tú te fijaras en él y no en tu esposo, ya había conseguido una pareja de vampiros que hicieran el trabajo pero no le era suficiente, por eso nos buscó a nosotros, el día era exactamente donde el líder estaba lejos de su casa y de su familia, así tendríamos las puertas abiertas a la tribu, Renée y yo escapamos lejos de ese infierno que se iba a desatar, pero no nos dimos cuenta de los planes ocultos de Victoria con Embry hasta que teníamos a un lobo color chocolate a tres pasos de nosotros para matarnos, Renée pudo ver en su mente la imagen que le proyectaba su compañero, retrocedió un paso al ver la tribu en llamas, el segundo paso al ver a tu hijo en manos de Victoria y por ultimo escapo de ahí en busca de ti, porque era tu imagen desapareciendo en el bosque. Hay nos dimos cuenta de quien teníamos al frente y que había hecho Victoria, nuestra creadora, el pacto no era solo Vida por muerte, si no …_

- _Vida y sangre por muerte –termine la sentencia y Charlie solo asistió con su cabeza-_

- _Seth Black era la huella más grande que había en tu vida de Jacob Black por eso era explicito que lo mataran, no importaba la forma solo la muerte… quedaba una última huella pero no menos importante._

- _Jacob –susurre, al ver que la llegada de él estaba perfectamente cronometrada con el plan de Embry-_

- _Torturó a Jacob todo el recorrido con imágenes tuyas en el bosque, nos llevaba ventaja Black, por eso no lo pudimos detener, llegamos muy tarde._

- _Embry lo planeo todo –lo mire con ojos abiertos como platos- y ustedes le ayudaron¡ -los acuse por la furia que sentía en ese momento-_

- _Nosotros no Isabella, Victoria –así se llamaba la arpía pelirroja que tenía a mi hijo en brazos entonces, ese nombre tan asqueroso como ese ser- quiero que sepas que te dije todo esto, no por motivos vengativos si no para que veas que los seres despreciables que arruinaron tu vida solo fue uno y es Embry Call; los vampiros solo fuimos un medio directo de lo que al final iba a pasar de alguno u otra forma._

Las palabras llenaban mi cabeza, incluida la furia de ese mismo día al descubrir lo que me había hecho Embry solo porque yo era su capricho humano, había sido una burla mi vida para él, sin importar la imprimación que hubiera tenido para él, pero no me importo eso, las palabras de Charlie me dieron un propósito que nunca pensaba tener… VENGANZA.

Merodee por dos meses la tribu junto a ellos, observe con detalle desde el acantilado aquel lugar tan solo mío, como le daban el poder al bastardo de Embry y lo convertían en su líder, era todo una leyenda por pelear con ferocidad contra los fríos que atacaron la tribu, se expandió de tal forma esa blasfemia que me daba asco escucharla una y mil veces más.

Pero mi momento llego, Renée y Charlie estaban lejos cazando y esa misma tarde le estaban haciendo todo un teatrito a Embry por su valentía de hace un año exactamente, un año que la tragedia provocada por el llego a mi vida y la despedazo, la noche cayo y el fuego reino entre ellos, vitoreando al gran líder falso, pero yo solo tenía un solo objetivo, matarlo como él me mato a mí.

El escenario estaba a un costado de la entrada del bosque, y estaba lleno de gente que me tapaba el paso hacia él, pero con aquel vestido extravagante comparado con las ropas indígenas de los Quileutes resalte desde que puse un pie en el borde, la gente quedo completamente callada al verme de pie ahí, no era parecida a la hija de la luna era una mortífera persona con ojos carmesí de odio que miraba fijamente a Embry que estaba completamente al otro extremo, desde esa distancia pude sentir como se le erizaba la piel y una sonrisa sádica curvo mis labios, las personas no podían moverse, di un paso hacia delante y ellos lo retrocedieron asustados, hasta que una persona que había casi olvidado apareció entre la gente, Leah estaba con su mirada seria viéndome y analizándome completamente, hasta que susurro para ella misma '_Bella'_ , ella y Embry fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de mi verdadera identidad. Abrí mi boca por el gruñido que salió de los más profundo de mi pecho hacia Embry y ahí se dieron cuenta de lo que era… un frio.

La gente corrió despavorida, pero había cinco chicos que se quedaron detrás de Embry como su sombra, la gente había desaparecido por completo, excepto ellos, Embry y Leah, pero la última estaba en shock. _'Morirás Embry Call_ _como tú me mataste a mí'._

Los cinco chicos se lanzaron en forma de lobo hacia mí, pero en ese mismo momento Charlie Swan salió de la penumbra a lanzarse encima de ellos para que no me tocaran, era un vampiro contra cinco jóvenes lobos, Renée ni idea de su paradero.

Seguí avanzando hacia Embry y el templo de miedo, puede ver a mi alrededor y el pueblo entero estaba viendo lo que estaba pasando, ese segundo lo aprovecho él para lanzarse encima de mí en forma de lobo, y estamparme contra el suelo, era débil comparado conmigo, pero no me defendía porque estaba viendo como dos lobos arrancaban la cabeza de Charlie, y luego sus extremidades, eso me lleno de furia completa y me levante lanzando a Embry contra el estúpido escenario, el golpe que tal que se convirtió en humano cuando iba a matarlo, Leah se interpuso entre nosotros dos: '_No lo mates por favor, te suplico por todos los dioses que no lo toques'_ no la escuche la agarre del cuello y con furia le saque mis colmillos, ella no tenía culpa de nada, pero iba a elegir ahora mismo. '_Te quitas o te mato Leah' _me miro con suplica pero decidió: _'No eres una Quileute, ni nunca lo serás, primero mátame antes que lo toques a él' _i sonrisa se curvo de forma sarcástica y le cumplí su último deseo, tome su cuello con una mano y apreté con fuerza extremista, era solo una humana al final, era como romper el cascaron de un huevo, solté el cuello de ella, y pase al frente de Embry, sin oír los gritos de Sue su madre al ver a su hija muerta en aquel piso.

Lo tome del cuello, no tenía escapatoria, sus cinco perros, tres estaban muertos y dos enjaulados en su propia mente, sonreí con venganza en mis ojos y él con terror de su final, primero arranque su brazo izquierdo lentamente y sus gritos llenaron mi frio corazón, lo lance al pueblo, y así poco a poco sus extremidades, hasta llegar a su cabeza que aún tenía segundos de vida, pero sé que me escucho.

'_NUNCA TE VI Y NUNCA TE VERE MÁS QUE UNA ESCORIA EN MI EXISTENCIA'_

Y le arranque la cabeza con mi boca, de un mordisco sangriento, tire su tronco de cuerpo y tome su cabeza en mis manos y lo alce en lo alto, el pueblo estaba aterrorizado viendo la escena y yo solo les grite, que hay estaba su falso líder.

Al terminar de recordar todo eso, me quede viendo el fuego, no podía llorar por mis errores, no podía ya gritar por las muertes, pero sé que hay desobedecí la última orden de mi madre: nunca olvides quien eres.

Vi el fuego las llamas y fue como ver el infierno porque todos los rostros me golpearon en mi tosco corazón mal herido. Dejándome destrozada y sin salida.

/PVD Edward/

Pase mi brazos por sus hombros, su mirada se fue en el fuego luego de ese peso que sintió luego de cada recuerdo que le desgarraba el corazón en cada detalle, y se recriminaba a ella misma por recordarlo a la perfección, el rostro de Seth Black la golpeaba, la mirada de Jacob Black al ser asesinado, la mirada de desesperación de Emily Uley, las imágenes de los niños; cada rostro de ellos, sin vida alguna, la mirada de compasión de Charlie, la mirada de desprecio de Renée, la furia en los ojos de Leah, el polvo de las cenizas de Charlie Swan defendiéndola, todas esas miradas, esos rostros golpeaban la cabeza de Isabella y me golpeaban a mí también, pero por estar tan metido en la cabeza de Isabella no me había dado cuenta de que ella ya había terminado de pensar en tal cosa. Mire el cielo y el sol estaba saliendo dándonos a los cuatro los priemros rayos del sol e iluminándonos a su paso, cada uno estaba metido en su cabeza, Rosalie pensaba en que en todo este tiempo junto con ella y no tenía ni idea de lo que había sufrido su amiga, su hermana; Emmett por otra parte pensaba en que ironía la venganza de los licántropos contra ellas cuando sus ancestros fueron los culpables de tantas muertes, pero Isabella … ella no pensaba en nada, su mirada se quedó en el fuego, en la nada, no pensaba en furia contra nadie, desprecio contra él, amor a ellos; no… tan solo un nada.

Moví ligeramente los hombros para que me mirara pero no reacciono, le susurre su nombre en su oído, pero fue como hablar con el viento y que este no te responda, me hinque al frente de ella viéndola directamente a sus ojos perdidos, llamándola con dulzura pero no reaccionaba, la tome por los hombros y la puse de pie, pero tampoco reacciono, era como un ser sin vida, viendo a la nada, la moví desesperadamente de los hombros gritando su nombre, pero no reaccionaba.

Me di cuenta muy tarde de que se había ido.

Tenía mis manos sobre mi cabello, me las pasaba con angustia, ya habían pasado más de una semana e Isabella aun no reaccionaba, estaba tan solo acostada en la cama de la cabaña con su mirada a la nada, Rosalie intentaba de todo para que entrara en razón pero nada funcionaba, tal vez la misma sed iba a estar de nuestra parte, pero ni tan siquiera eso. Sus ojos no eran negros de sed, si no grises de soledad y desamparo. Me estaba volviendo loco buscando una solución, cada minuto que pasaba y ella no respondía a nada, me tenía que convencer que pronto iba a reaccionar y volver, que no se iba aquedar así.

Sentí como Rosalie se sentaba a la par mía y ponía una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo, con mirada de comprensión y tranquilizadora, pero eso de nada me servía.

- Rosalie, no sé qué más hacer.

- Seguir intentado Edward

- Pero qué? –la mire con desesperación en mi mirada-

- Seguiremos buscando –dijo con voz dulce y pacífica, yo tan solo puse mis codos sobre mis rodillas y poye mi barbilla sobre mis manos, viendo al frente pensando en voz alta-

- Somos vampiros, se supone que esto no puede pasarnos, somos invencibles, inmortales, no puede ser que pase con nuestra especie.

- Eso no significa que no tengamos sentimientos Edward

- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la inconciencia de Isabella.

- No lloramos, así que no podemos desahogarnos; buscamos medios para el dolor, y creo que el golpe de recordar lo que tanto intento olvidar fue tan brusco que el único camino que encontró para desahogar su dolor fue la inconciencia –la mire con una mirada de dolor puro-

- Y si no regresa?

- Tiene que regresar es Isabella Swan, la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, y ahora con su historia vuelvo a reafirmar ese hecho.

- Rosalie, ninguno de los tres sabemos que hacer para traerla de vuelta, quien lo sabe –la mire profundamente, pero ella volvió la vista, bloqueando todos sus pensamientos- ROSALIE¡ RESPONDE MALDITA SEA¡ -en ese momento llego Emmett que estaba con Isabella-

- No le hables así a Rose Edward, ella no tiene la culpa de nada- ni tan siquiera lo escuche-

- ROSALIE QUIEN SABE?¡

- Edward basta –grito Emmett-

- Ni tu ni yo sabemos que hacer, porque somos unos neófitos, ella –señale a Rosalie con mi mano- de los tres aquí presente es más experta que nosotros, y aun así no sabe cómo ayudarla, pero si sabe quién puede y no quiere decir. Emmett la voy a perder y es lo que intento evitar, ahora Rosalie quién sabe? –la mire a los ojos y ella bajo la vista- por todos los cielos es tu mejor amiga, tu hermana y aun así no quieres decir quien la puede salvar.

Sabía que había herido sus sentimientos, por esa misma razón Emmett se me lanzo encima dándome los mejores golpes que tenía pero como podía leer su mente podía quitarme varios, aunque otros si los recibía con bastante fuerza, aunque yo también enviaba golpes a sus costillas, su cara, pero no con la fuerza suficiente, mordió la parte de mi hombro izquierdo y antes de gritar de dolor, le mordí el hombro derecho de él, aunque él si pego su mero grito, fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Rosalie, que en un susurro que apenas pude oír hablo.

- Los Vulturi

* * *

OK PROMETIDO ES DEUDA...CASI NO LO SUBO XD PERO SE LOS PROMETÍ ...

si ven mi Tumblr, bueno las fotos disminuirán D: pero es por el bien de todos, porque así escribo.

YA SABEN LAS ACTUALIZACIONES VAN A SER LOS LUNES¡ ...

perdón por los errores pero esta recién sacado del horno y no pude revisarlo D:

**GRACIAS POR LEER,** **Y SI LES GUSTA EL FIC RECOMIENDENLO Y SI NO LES GUSTA TAMBIEN RECOMIENDENLO PARA TORTURAR A ALGUIEN XD ...** aqui siempre para uds...

FullCrazy Pao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**La historia es completamente de mi cabecita loca.**

* * *

**Esperanza **

/PVD Edward/

Mi mirada ya no tenía sentido igual que mi vida, me había enamorado irrevocablemente de mi Isabella pero debí aceptar la verdad desde el principio ella no lo estaba de mí, solo estaba engañada.

La tenía entre mis brazos, la alzaba igual como alzar a una hermosa bebé al entrar en esa puerta, Rosalie no paraba de gritarme en su mente que esto era una mala idea, no me importaba lo que ella pensaba solo quería salvarla antes que fuera tarde, pero claro que lo fue, desde el principio. No tardaron tres segundos en que dos vampiros con sus capuchas nos taparon la entrada.

- Venimos a ver a Aro –dije Rosalie detrás de mí, ya que Emmett estaba delante de nosotros en posición de ataque a cualquier movimiento, era uno de gran musculatura que podía apostar que le podía dar pelea seria a Emmett, lo mismo estaba pesando él, por otra parte mi rostro seguramente reflejo el odio que me dio al ver a Demetri a la par de aquel llamado Félix –

- Entonces si aceptaron la invitación, aunque –miro a bella con una sonrisa sarcástica, aunque lo que más me dio rabia era que muy dentro de él, si le preocupaba el estado en que ella estaba en mis brazos- no exageraban la parte de 'muertos'.

- Es urgente –dije con mis dientes apretados igual que mi mandíbula de la rabia que me tenía, Rosalie lo noto y puso una mano en mi hombro tranquilizándome, Félix observo a Bella en mis brazos, y asistió-

- Adelante.

Bajamos por varios túneles, cada uno más tétrico que el anterior, hasta que llegamos a una gran puerta de madera, Félix al abrirla pude observar que no importaba todos los metro que hubiéramos bajado, aquí los sumaban todos, hasta llegar a la superficie y así hacer llegar la luz del exterior pero tan alto que no afectaba en nada los rayos que se infiltraban, los muebles eran de mármol y al final habían tres tronos, pero estaban vacíos, habían tres vampiros con su pial bastante traslucida, uno con varios libros, mientras otro escribía, pero estaba el más extraño de todos, que estaba de pie viéndolos a ambos con la mirada perdida, sus pensamientos era completamente fuera de lo que hacían ellos, pero el ruido de la puerta lo despertó de algún lugar que no pude averiguar , se nos quedó viendo con suma curiosidad y enarco una ceja al ver a Isabella en esa forma en mis brazos.

- Isabella – dijo con un susurro llamativo, se acercó a mí despacio- puedo –dijo señalando la mano de ella, yo quede con mi ceño fruncido al ver que no sabía a qué se refería –

- Aro Vulturi puede leer todo pensamiento que hayas poseído con solo el tacto –me aclaro Rosalie con un tono que no pude reconocer, estaba detrás de Emmett y le agarraba la mano con fuerza, Aro no espero una confirmación y la tomo de la mano, y yo me quede viendo la mente de Aro, era increíble el vínculo entre los dos, podía ver toda la vida Isabella pasar en segundos por mi mente, su vida había sido un drama, pero ella tenía una especia de aprecio y posesión a todos los recuerdos donde estaba yo, y eso hizo que lo que se estaba vaciando en mi interior se llenara de una forma que nunca pensé que podría.

- Isabella tan bella como siempre –dijo con el mismo susurro- pero me temo que lo que vienes a buscar no lo encontrar aquí.

- porque señor?

- Me permites –extendió su mano hacia la mía, yo se la ofrecí desconfiado, y de igual manera pude ver toda mi vida en la mente de aquel desconocido- interesante.

- Puedes ayudarla –lo mire con suplica-

- Lo siento niño, no puedo hacer nada por ti ni por ella, he visto casos así, pero no como los de nuestra querida Isabella, el dolor fue tal que entro en estado de shock, pero el problema es que por ser un ser tan poderoso igual es el resultado de su estado catatónico, solo ella entro y solo ella puede salir.

Varias horas después de esa noticia que me tenía destrozado estábamos en una habitación completamente en la parte superior de aquella majestuosa ciudad subterránea (estábamos en el superior al suelo de los hogares humanos) la luz se filtraba perfectamente sin que nos pegara directo, aunque era lo que menos me importaba en esos momentos, la estaba viendo a ella como estaba ahí en esa cama viendo a la nada, esa mirada la sentía tan desolada y alejada, suspire, y me acosté delicadamente a la par de ella sin tocarla y viendo el techo, era una habitación sencilla con dos personas sin decirse nada en una cama idos en su mundo, pero si eso fuera real todo hubiera sido sencillo, éramos dos vampiros en una cama viendo como ella se alejaba más dentro de un castillo. Tocaron la puerta y como no escucharon respuesta entro con suavidad, y se sentó en el filo de la cama viendo a Isabella con nostalgia, mi mirada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

- Que haces aquí Demetri?

- Lo mismo que tu Edward –rodee mis ojos-

- Quieres que regrese, yo también. No me importa si es contigo, pero que regrese –dijo con la mirada en mi Isabella, vi que no estaba mintiendo en ninguna de sus frases-

- La aprecias verdad?

- La amo –me miro a los ojos con el mismo odio que el mío-

- Menuda forma de demostrarlo aquel día en el bosque.

- Los celos me cegaron –dijo de nuevo en el tono neutro y afilado tan característico de este pendejo, sin dejar de ver a mi Bella, pero debía concentrarme en lo que era importante, y era ella.

- Y que puedes hacer tu para salvarla? –el me miro con una sonrisa sarcástica-

- Si no hizo nada Aro Vulturi menos lo podré hacer yo niño estúpido.

- Entonces eso me demuestra que no la amas como lo hago yo, aun no me he rendido ni lo hare. No me importa lo que diga ese tal Aro pero yo no me voy a rendir; ahora te pido que me hagas el gran favor de retirarte de la habitación- se levantó viéndome a los ojos midiendo mis reacciones-

- Esta era su habitación, y entre derechos aquí, tú no tienes ninguno comparado con todo lo que he hecho acá –me guiño un ojo desafiante para cerrar la puerta, yo en un segundo estaba de pie arrojando una lámpara por los aires el enojo que me subió por todo el cuerpo, necesitaba tomar aire, así que salí de ahí a final de cuentas Isabella no se iba a mover de ahí.

Comencé a deambular por los pasillos, este lugar era casi el doble de la ciudad que estaba arriba de nosotros, mis pensamientos comenzaron a dejarse volar, desde el momento en que Isabella se había encerrado en su cabeza sin dejarse ayudar, no podía encontrar una salida en este gran lío, estábamos en la ciudad de los vampiros donde ella no quería volver a poner pie, de la misma forma que Rosalie, tal vez fue un gran error traerlos acá, pero no tenía más remedio, estaba desesperado. Era como si Aro leyera la mente de Isabella por primera vez. ¿Y si era cierto eso? ¿Y si yo la puse en peligro por mi propia desesperación?, pase mis manos por mi cabello cobrizo apretando en puños mis manos sobre mi cabello, no me había dado cuenta que estaba en un pasillo que solo había una puerta al final, me quede varios metros viendo aquella puerta de madera con curiosidad, no quería molestar pero los pensamientos llegaron de golpe a mi mente.

'_Esa pobre Isabella, una vida de gran tortura y dramatismo, para terminar en su pobre estado catatónico, y Aro sin corazón por ella –_tenía una mano sobre su barbilla sosteniéndola en la silla de madera al frente de un gran ventanal que daba vista a las praderas- _si él supiera alguna manera, pero no está a su alcance, era tan desdichados esos nómadas, que tiene que haber una forma de ayudarlos, quizá Kachiri con su poder podría traer de nuevo a Isabella, pero no estoy seguro es algo tan inapropiado…' _

Eso era lo que yo necesitaba, una luz de esperanza en estos momentos de desesperación, la persona que estaba detrás de esa puerta tenía la solución o al menos una prueba de salvación para mi problema y el de mi Bella, cuando di un paso hacia esa puerta una mano pequeña toco mi hombro, y me volví con frustración al ver que me detenían hacia lo que tanto estaba buscando, era una chica rubia y pequeña no más que unos trece años con sus ojos carmesí que me miraban fijamente, movió su cabeza negando algo y yo levante mi ceja incrédulamente.

- No te atrevas a interrumpir al que está detrás de aquella puerta.

- Quien eres tú para impedírmelo.

- La que te puede matar sin tocarte niño, soy la que hace regir las leyes de nuestros amos.

- Yo no tengo ningún amo.

- Estas bajo la naturaleza de ellos, y debajo del techo también por lo tanto son vuestros reyes.

- Quita tus manos de mi hombro o no respondo.

- Dolor –susurro, y me mente quedo con el mismo color de las llamas, caí de rodillas gritando a todo pulmón, mi cuerpo entero se estaba quemando, era como estar en aquel primer infierno por segunda vez, punzadas de dolor recorrían por completo mi cuerpo, dándole convulsiones, mis ojos los apretaba con fuerza, sentía que agarraban cada pedazo de mí y lo hacían trizas sin que nadie me tocara, todo dentro de mi hervía como el mismo infierno dentro y el diablo bailando sobre mí, era aquel fuego infernal que sentí pero con el doble de dolor, hasta que de la misma manera que entro, de la misma manera desapareció- no vuelvas a desobedecer una orden mía o amenazarme, porque la próxima vez no tendré piedad contigo niño –yo estaba agarrando aire, de la impresión del dolor que había sentido, fue ella la que me lo causo sin ni siquiera moverse de su lugar, su voz era tan monótona y aburrida, que parecía como ver una hormiga pasar de la misma manera que un vampiro en grito a sus pies, pude sentir como otra mano toco mi hombro, levante la vista y vi a un hombre extendiendo su otra mano, la tome para levantarme y pude observar como esa demonio con cabello rubia ya no estaba.

- Creo que ya conociste a Jane Vulturi, no es muy… sociable.

- Es el demonio –susurre más para mí que para aquel hombre '_Quizá su don, pero ella es completamente diferente, una persona sensible'_

- Eso dicen todos –respondió con una sonrisa educada y refinada -

- Sensible?, eso no tiene nada de sensible en las venas. –dije son la bilis-

- Eres un buen lector de mentes.

- Gracias señor.

- Carlisle Cullen –dijo extendiendo su mano como forma de saludo educadamente-

- Edward Hale, un gusto –apreté su mano –

- Eres el nómada que traías a Isabella, según me han contado, cierto? –baje mi vista y asistí con mi cabeza, suspirando un poco, puso de nuevo su mano en mi hombro, QUE TENÍAN CON MI HOMBRO HOY?;- lamento tu situación muchacho.

- Eras tú el que estaba pensando en una tal Kachiri.

- Oh, bueno eso… era solo una idea muchacho, no estoy seguro –nos dirigíamos hacia su habitación, me invito a entrar con una señal, mientras nos sentábamos al frente de un escritorio, la habitación de él, era completamente diferente a todo, me recordó al estudio de mi padre, y esa sensación de hogar me gusto- pero no es malo no intentarlo.

- Hare lo que sea por ella

- La amas? –me miro a los ojos-

- Como nunca pensé amar a alguien.

- Eres nuevo en todo esto, pero los humanos se engañan a amar a una persona, en cambio nosotros los vampiros, lo sentimos de verdad, por eso nunca lo pensaste.

- Yo estaba enamorado de humano, no amaba – una sonrisa de lado apareció en la comisura de sus labios-

- Eras humano tan solo unos pocos meses atrás Edward. Tus emociones están a flor de piel, pero eso no quita el valor de las mismas. Eras humano y querías ahora sos vampiro y la amas.

- Y eso a que viene señor?

- Oh por favor, mucho formalismo no me gusta, dime por mi nombre por favor. Pero viene a –me miro profundamente- estas dispuesto a darlo todo por ella Edward?.

Me quede pensando unos segundos, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por mi Bella, no sabía si iba a tener resultado pero valía la pena intentar darlo cualquier cosa para que ella reaccionara, verla sonreír de nuevo, valía la pena perder el mundo entero, me dije a mi mismo que iba a luchar por ella, y eso iba a ser, iba a buscar todas las formas existentes para que ella reaccionara y volviera la vida de nuevo, no importa los precios que iba a pagar, lo iba a intentar todo por ella.

- Todo por ella.

A las horas teníamos una maleta lista para marchar, ahora solo teníamos que informarle a Aro que teníamos planeado ir al amazonas en busca de Kachiri, Carlisle estaba muy preocupado de como Aro iba a reaccionar ante la noticia, tomamos valor y nos dirigimos hacia el salón de los reyes Vulturi.

- Félix por favor ábrenos la puerta –dijo Carlisle con todo pacífico y tranquilo, este solo asistió y abrió esas grandes puertas de madera, los tres estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos viendo la entrada.

- Carlisle que agradable sorpresa, y nuestro pequeño huésped _(tesoro)_ un placer tenerlos aquí de vuelta, a que viene vuestra presencia?

- Venimos a informar que nos vamos de excursión hacia las amazonas.

- Las amazonas? –pregunto consternado el de pelo rubio- ahí hacer que?

- Buscar a la vampira Kachiri, para que nos sea de ayuda para el problema de Isabella Swan –dije formalmente, pero Aro me quedo viendo a los ojos, y con la pregunta si me iba ir de aquí y no volvería- volveré lo más pronto posible por Isabella, ya que por su estado catatónico no podemos llevarla con …

Los cinco nos volvimos hacia la entrada, que se abrió de golpe vi como Emmett tenía del cuello a Félix con su zapato en el suelo, Rosalie sonreía con suficiencia. Eso me confirmaba que esas puertas estaban tan bien hechas que era la medida suficiente para que ni un oído vampírico pudiera escuchar lo que sucediera aquí adentro y viceversa

- De que sea un neófito no significa que no le enseñe a pelear idiota.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia adelante, viendo con esa sonrisa triunfadora, Emmett soltó a Félix y siguió como una sombra hacia Rosalie, podía leer que ya estaba desesperado de estar en estos túneles y cada vez los veía más peligrosos a los llamados reyes y toda su camada, Rosalie se puso a la par mía mientras Emmett al lado de ella, alzo la cabeza para hablar con firmeza y sin ningún rasgo de miedo en su voz.

- Discúlpeme Aro pero no irán solos a su expedición nosotros también iremos, Isabella esta en excelentes manos para que se pueda quedar bajo su techo. Ella es como una hermana para mí y hare lo que sea por ella, incluso ir a las amazonas por alguien que no sabemos su verdadero paradero.

Los tres reyes estaba asombrados por el tono de insolencia de Rosalie hacia ellos, a Cayo le causaba repulsión hacia ella, Marco solo decía que era una chiquilla insolente y no media su voz pero el pensamiento de Aro era especial ya que le encontraba valor para hablarle de esa forma pero que iba ese tono de voz le iba a traer problemas, ese pensamiento hizo que yo pasara un brazo por el hombro de Rosalie y la pusiera detrás de mí, mire directamente a Aro a los ojos y el entendió la amenaza de mi mirada y me la devolvió con el mismo filo.

- Carlisle estas seguro de ir con estos niños? –le pregunto muy serio a su amigo, la consideraba casi un hermano.

- Necesitan su guía Aro, y mejor guía que yo.

- Tienes razón mi viejo amigo, pero es una lástima que salgas de tu casa. –esa frase tuvo un doble sentido amenazador, y yo entrecerré mis ojos- me has enseñado tanto con tu experiencia.

- Y seguiré instruyéndome Aro, la experiencia solo se obtiene de los errores.

- Quizá este sea el más grave amigo mío.

- Oh una oportunidad amigo mío.

- Edward –me miro directamente poniéndonos uno al frente del otro, yo mantenía mi mano protegiendo a Rosalie- espero que cuides de tu Aquelarre.

- Gracias Aro, pero no es solo un aquelarre es mi familia.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a todos en la sala, en especial a Aro y a Carlisle pero era extraordinario como me veían cada uno, Aro me veía como su peor enemigo en esos momentos, como una amenaza en su imperio, ya que tenía a Rosalie e Isabella de mi lado, pero se agradeció a si mismo del estado de Isabella y eso fue lo suficiente para que de mi saliera un gruñido amenazador de la garganta pero antes que se pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de Carlisle me tranquilizo de una forma impresionante, la palabra familia lo había conmovido de una forma muy fuerte, porque le acordó todos aquellos años donde le tenía una familia, se reflejó a sí mismo en mí, y el sazón de orgullo en pensamiento mi hizo en vez de gruñir, sonreír.

En ese momento los cuatro nos marchamos de esa sala que en estos momentos me estaba dando un poco miedo seguir en ella, me seguían a mi lado Carlisle, y detrás Rosalie con Emmett, estaban todos tensos por el enfrentamiento de palabras que se intercambiaron con los Vulturi, si en estos pudiera sudar, lo estaría haciendo y lastimosamente estaría sudando frio por los nervios, pero eso ya no pasaba conmigo, tome una bocanada de aire para calmar mis nervios, y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Isabella .

Entramos todos, las maletas estaban ya lista, Carlisle estaba sentado en un banco de madera viendo la ventana pensando en todo el plan en la ida y el regreso, Rosalie estaba arrodillada a la par de Isabella acariciando su cabello recordando bellos momentos juntas y Emmett estaba apoyado en la puerta con el único pensamiento de querer largarse de aquí lo más pronto posible.

- Oh Bell's –dijo en un susurro Rosalie y todos volvimos a verla, mientras le acaricia su hermoso cabello chocolate- haremos todo lo posible para salvarte, incluso de ti misma. No importa esos viejos que están sentados en su sillas y su negatividad si tengo que pasar por encima de ellos, lo hare para que regreses amiga –al terminar su frase agarro aire melancólicamente y se levantó para colocarse al lado de su par de su pareja, con la mochila ya en sus hombros, yo tome la posición de Rosalie, y me quede viendo el color muerto de los ojos de mi Bella, la tome de su mano y no sé qué reflejo mi mirada pero Carlisle estaba a la par mía dándome su apoyo.

- Oh mi Bella, volveré por ti, lo juro, no importa el precio que tenga que pagar con tal de verte de nuevo sonreír. _Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme, cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado contigo _(Eclipse-Stephanie Meyer).

* * *

Bueno se que me he atrasado para publicar, y disculpen por eso... ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA... me gustaría saber que pensaran del estado catatónico de nuestra querida Bella, merece Edward darlo todo por ella? a cambio de que xD ?

La imagen del capitulo anterior y este estan en mi Tumblr, la dirección esta en mi perfil... pasen a verlas y me dicen si les gusta :D

Perdonen por la ortografía xD

**GRACIAS POR LEER,** **Y SI LES GUSTA EL FIC RECOMIENDENLO Y SI NO LES GUSTA TAMBIEN RECOMIENDENLO PARA TORTURAR A ALGUIEN XD ...** aqui siempre para uds...

FullCrazy Pao.


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**La historia es completamente de mi cabecita loca.**

* * *

**10,000 a.c**

/PDP Edward/

La selva nos rodeaba, el silencio la soledad reinaba entre nosotros, las palabras a esta altura del tiempo ya no consolaba, la desesperación era la manera más fácil de perder el control internamente, la pelea interior era horrorosa, el semblante de uno solo mostraba de esa guerra que se llevaba a cabo dentro de mí un ceño bien fruncido y concentrado en el fuego que estaba al frente de nosotros.

Estábamos tan solo Carlisle y yo, Rosalie y Emmett se nos había separado del grupo desde la primera semana que entramos a la selva amazónica, pero eso fue hace ya un poco más de seis meses, el paradero de ellos era incierto, las noticias eran escasas igual que mi esperanza.

Al llegar unas semanas después una de las pocas noticias se nos confirmó, la guerra entre los aquelarres de este territorio estaba en su punto más alto y nosotros como intrusos en la selva éramos como ponernos la muerte al cuello.

La primera pregunta ante todo esto, por qué una guerra de esta magnitud en una zona tan incierta como el Valle del Amazonas, eso al tiempo me lo respondió Carlisle; una selva con un territorio más amplio que de los mismos Vulturi donde casi no hay personas o vampiros que conozcan el territorio en su mayoría, solo los de adentro; sería el territorio con mayor poder.

La segunda pregunta más importante de todo esto, es la ubicación de Kachiri la vampiro que es nuestra única esperanza para recuperar a Isabella Swan de su letargo indefinido, encontramos huellas de ella pero desaparecieron en un encuentro no muy amistoso entre los dos aquelarres, tenemos dos hipótesis, uno que se unió a alguno de los dos bandos o que algunos de ellos la haya capturado, no la eliminarían por su gran Don.

Carlisle ha tenido la paciencia de tener la capacidad de explicarme cada pequeña cosa que él a través de sus largos años, pero aun así el tiempo no compensaba todos sus conocimientos, a pesar de eso aún faltaba un conocimiento que no me ha había compartido, pero él sabía cuándo era el momento preciso y era en estos momentos, donde mi paz interior ya no era eso si no todo un torbellino de emociones trastornadas por la desesperación del tiempo en nuestra contra, ahí era donde ponía la sabiduría para calmar mi interior y volverla a la paz.

Tenía mi rostro apoyado en mis manos, y mire el fuego pero mi mente estaba viendo hacia la nada, no pude detener el suspiro que había salido de lo más profundando de mi pecho, estaba demasiado preocupado por Isabella, si me hubieran preguntado hace seis meses si la amaba, hubiera respondido un si definitivamente pero ahora me hubieran hecho esa misma pregunta y no pudiera contestarla, me preguntaba constantemente día con día de como comencé a enamorarme de ella, y no tenía respuesta tan solo ocurrió un gran afecto por parte mía, ese era el dilema interno que tenía y no le podía expresar a otros, ella a mí nunca me amo como yo la ame a ella, el corazón de ella le pertenecía a alguien que ya no existe más, dejo de existir hace muchos siglos atrás quizá. En cambio yo, Edward Masen no había ninguna otra mujer en mi pensar, pero tenían razón Aro y Carlisle en llamarme niño, era tan joven que mis errores eran de forma natural, que mis sentimientos no los podía diferenciar entre caprichos y obsesión, que eran casi la misma cosa.

Alguna prueba necesitaba para darme cuenta de que era lo que sentía y que podría darle a Isabella para demostrarle no solo a ella si no a mí mismo de cuanto era el amor que le profetizaba a ella, no era que fuera Romeo recitándole el amor a Julieta , pero sí podría ser Romeo luchando por su Julieta, estaba luchando por Isabella acá desde el amazonas buscando una salida para su encierro mental que se había sumergido, como la extrañaba esos ojos y el brillo único que poseían, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, los recuerdos de humana de ella estaban intactos y me dejaba ir con la esencia de inocencia que bordaban de ellos, me gustaba verla con su rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos chocolates al frente de un espejo observándose.

Como me hubiera gustado conocerla en otro tipo de ocasiones, si ambos fuéramos humanos y la hubiera conocido en alguna cafetería, la hubiera invitado a un café y por atrevimiento algún almuerzo, la hubiera cortejado día con día y tal vez le hubiera robado un beso alguna ocasión, pero no antes sin el permiso de su padre. La hubiera llevado a un paseo en el parque y regalado una hermosa rosa para pedirle que fuera mi esposa, verla en un altar ruborizada y porque no con algunas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, construirle un hermoso y acogedor lugar y tener nuestros hijos, tal vez tres a lo mucho, verlos crecer en el patio, enseñarles lo que mi padre me enseño, verlos marchar y regresar con nuestros nietos, tocar la mano cálida de mi bella Isabella, decirle con los años que hermosa te vez cada mañana, ver como hace un drama por su primera cana para luego ir con su primera arruga, y tomarla de las manos y decirle lo perfecta que es. Verla sonreír y que sus estén acompañados del tiempo, ver sus trenzas blancas en su hermoso cabello ondulado, tomarla de la mano delicadamente y cerrar mis ojos con el calor de su cuerpo, vivir y luego morir junto a ella, para volverla a ver al otro lado de la existencia.

Me hubiera gustado verla envejecer y hacerla feliz completamente pero la verdad es otra, por mi culpa esta postrada en una cama sin oportunidad de nada, porque mi curiosidad la llego al encierro de su propia mente, e intente hacer lo imposible pero eso tampoco me ha funcionado. Ella no me ama eso lo tengo por seguro, pero lo que hago lo hago por cariño sin tener la posibilidad de nada a cambio o tenerlo todo. Como sabré a cual precio estaré pagando este sacrificio.

Él escucho mi suspiro y avivo más el fuego sonando su garganta para tomar mi atención, lo mire al momento con signo de pregunta, pero el solo miraba el fuego, quise leer su mente pero tan solo estaba en una mini discusión con si mismo, si debería contar esa parte de su historia. No sabía exactamente cual, así que para darle una pista a él sobre lo que debería decir, le pregunte algo que no pensaba mencionar jamás.

– Mi padre, un día llego a mi cuarto y me acuerdo que le había llegado un cotorreo de las señoras del vecindario, de que yo estaba seduciendo a una chica del instituto, sus palabras fueron al grano y muy claras, me advirtió que en esta edad no podía confiarme en lo que yo suponía que eran sentimientos, era tan solo hormonas de adolescente, que no lo diera todo porque no iba a recibir nada con el tiempo. Ahora me pregunto si en esta ocasión también aplica su consejo.

– Edward – me miro a los ojos con su ceño fruncido, se podía notar su conocimiento y sabiduría la que iban a hablar- tu padre era un hombre sensato por sus palabras, pero depende de ti si quieres arriesgar todo por algo por algo que tu crees, o dejarte influenciar y no arriesgar todo por lo que puede ser tu oportunidad a la verdadera vida.

– Y como saber si es la oportunidad de tu vida?

– Eso no sabe, solo actúas sin pensarlo y al final ves si valió la pena o no.

– Y eso se aplica al amor? - pregunte sin saber muy bien cómo iba a tomar la pregunta-

– Eso se aplica a todo en la vida niño Edward.

– Tú lo has aplicado?

– Siempre, por ejemplo ahora. No se cómo acabara esta expedición de búsqueda, si tendrá un resultado productivo o tan solo un pequeño viaje sin salida para unos chicos.

– Lo has aplicado en el amor -pregunte casi como un susurro, pero esta vez no recibí respuesta inmediata tan solo escuche el silencio y como el fuego comenzaba a comer la madera, hasta que agarro aire y no me volvió a ver, solo el fuego–

Si, puedo decir que de todos mis años esa vez lo arriesgue todo por amor, y sé que fue amor por que aun a pesar del tiempo, veo su rostro y siento como de palpita de nuevo mi corazón por ella, claro metafóricamente hablando. Fue hace más de mil años antes de Cristo, era un humano -lo quede mirando con mis ojos abiertos pero no era por la edad si no porque ya tenía un mal presentimiento si iba a recordar cosas trágicas de su humanidad, la última que paso eso me quede sin Isabella a la par y he pasado seis meses en este laberinto natural, él pudo ver mi preocupación y se hecho una carcajada- tranquilo lo primero que aprendí en mi existencia fue aceptación, perdón en mi vida porque lo aprendí cuando fui humano; en fin, solo una vez me he enamorado y fue hace más de diez mil años antes de cristo cuando yo era humano, me acuerdo de todo gracias a ella, sé que vivíamos bajo la nieve perpetua porque su piel era del mismo color que el mismo suelo en donde nos recostamos, que el cielo era azul porque sus ojos lo reflejaban con un brillo especial, sus mejillas eran tan rosadas porque el frío era nuestra única compañía en la noches de penuria, puedo recordar que el alimento era escaso porque la sonrisa de ella tan perfecta cuando yo le daba mi parte que eso nunca se podría olvidar. Una mañana antes del día del juicio, ella estaba muy ansiosa y triste, para poderla animar la lleve lejos de la tribu caminamos varias horas, hasta que encontramos un perfecto y pequeño paraíso, eso fue lo que el ánimo, el suelo era del mismo color que sus ojos, verde esmeralda y el calor era iguales a sus acaricias sobre mis mejillas, la curiosidad me atrajo y sus carnosos labios quise probar, por algún extraño milagro ella tenía la misma curiosidad y de beso en beso la hice completamente mía, el sol se estaba ocultando y yo la tenía entre mis manos, ella me miro a los ojos con ese brillo tan propio de ella, con la inocencia más profetizada en el universo me pidió ´no me dejes ir Carlisle' y se lo prometí con mi vida en ello. Al día siguiente era el día donde aquel venía, en ese tiempo creíamos en mil y un demonios, y meses atrás habían muerto más de diez personas por semana, hasta que aquel llego y nos prometió no más muertes a cambio de un tributo por cada luna llena, y así se hizo; las muertes desaparecieron pero una familia perdía un miembro, él siempre los escogía así que no se sabía quién iba a ser el desafortunado.

Habíamos llegado unos minutos antes de la elección nuestras familias estaban a tan solo unos pocos metros de distancia, no le tomaba mucha atención a los demás tan solo a ella, me puedo acordar que no dejaba de mover sus delicadas manos ansiosamente, como contaba uno y otra vez a sus hermanos menores, y volvía a mover sus manos, cerraba y respiraba hondo, pero su respiración tan solo se calmó al encontrarse con mi mirada que le daba al menos la paz que en ese momento le quitaba. Aquel llego y miro a todos a su alrededor, tomo aire y su dedo esquelético se posó directamente donde se encontraba ella, todo paso tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, pude ver como ella se volvió para lanzarse a mis brazos pero su padre la tomo en brazos aprisionándola en ellos, en el mismo momento que yo también me iba lanzar para acogerla pero mi padre y mi hermano me tomaron en contra de mi voluntad, mi padre me susurro que no se podía hacer nada para detener eso, me lo dijo cuando ambos estábamos en el suelo, pero aun no me explico cómo conseguí las fuerzas suficientes para escapar de la fuerza de él y correr hacia mi bella dama, ella daba una buena pelea con su padre y cuando pudo al menos soltar sus manos de la prisión que hacia los brazos de él, estiro sus manos como también un gran peso de su cuerpo hacia donde iba yo, cuando la iba a tomar de sus manos, mi hermano tomo de mi cintura poniendo fuerza para que yo no pudiera tomarla de sus manos, ella peleaba igual yo, y nuestras manos se unieron con una desesperación inmensa, ella me miraba con sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que desbordaban, tan grandes como jamás se los había observado, gritaba mi nombre a gritos 'Carlisle' esos eran sus gritos, pero lo último que pude escuchar de ella me decía... 'no me dejes Carlisle', ahí no la escuche en grites si no que la escuche cuando estaba apoyada en mi pecho bajo las estrellas, la vi a los ojos y comprendí que no estábamos ahí, que estábamos tomados de la mano con la fuerza de la vida para que no se la llevaran y me lo pedía a gritos de desesperación, ahí la solté e hice una maniobra para liberarme de mi hermano, me puse al frente de aquel y con la voz más firme que pudiera imaginar lo mire a esos ojos tan extraños, y ofrecí mi vida a cambio de la ella, todos quedaron paralizados en el momento, mi querida dama no se movió dejo de luchar solo me quedo viendo perpleja desde los aires en los brazos de su padre, de la misma forma en que me veía toda la tribu, como alguien como yo estuviese haciendo semejante atrocidad, era el sucesor en mi familia y uno de los más importantes de la tribu, con un puesto asegurado en el mando, y daba todo eso por ella, estaba dando mi vida entera por ella, no lo pensé en ese momento, tan solo actué para salvarla, yo no tenía ninguna esperanza, no tenía otro camino, ni segundas oportunidades.

Lo único que tenía en ese momento era para ofrecer y salvarla era mi vida, darlo completamente todo por ella y así lo hice, aquel acepto y me tomaron a mí de prisionero, pero antes pedí un último abrazo, camine con paciencia hacia ella, que aún estaba en estado de perplejidad y no se movía, llegue y la abrace con tal fuerza, que ella reacciono y me abrazo en mi lágrimas, me acerque a su oído y le susurre 'nunca te dejare ir' antes que dijera alguna palabra la bese y esos cinco segundos, fueron y serán los más largos de mi existencia, me tomaron por los hombros y me llevaron lejos de ella.

– Y luego que paso? -pregunte con perplejidad por su historia-

– No lo sé, lo único que puedo recordar es el fuego recorriendo mis venas, carcomiendo mi cuerpo lentamente. Aquel que era el 'salvador' de la tribu y vestía con prendas extrañas, era aunque no lo creas Aro Vulturi, que me explico que me había convertido en un ser magnifico por la voluntad que había tenía, pero que no volvería acercarme a la mujer que di mi vida, nos encontrábamos bastante alejados de la tribu, y me había llegado un rumor que estaban en revolución, que por el drama que yo había puesto en escena no iban a ofrecer más tributos, en ese mismo momento Aro me ofreció calmar mi fuego, me llevo a la tribu una noche y al simple olor de sangre humana, no pude detenerme, arrase por más de la mitad de la tribu, pero gracias a los cielos y todos los Santos que ella mi hermosa dama no se encontraba en esos momentos cerca de los homicidios , cuando tuve la oportunidad de pensar claramente no tenía perdón de mí mismo. Pero pude observar como los que habían sobrevivido estaban tan atemorizados que aceptaron que en vez de un tributo fueran dos por el precio de no más muertes.

– Los demonios eran ustedes -dije con mis ojos tan abiertos, por la sorpresa-

– Si, nosotros éramos los demonios que mataban a esas personas.

– Y que paso con ella?, la volvió a ver?

– Si, la observe por mucho tiempo. Yo siempre estaba cada mañana luego de la luna llena, a los tres meses luego de mi muerte se casó con mi hermano, eso fue un golpe bajo para mí, ya que no duro mucho para tener otro a la par, lo peor de todo es que ya tenía un embarazo de él, nació muy prematuramente a los seis meses, durante su embarazo nunca la pude ver sonreír de nuevo, siempre que mi hermano se acercaba ella se alejaba, su brillo había desaparecido completamente de sus ojos esmeralda, su sonrisa y su brillo, su vida entera volvió cuando nació su primogénita. Yo la vi de lejos todo, vi como creció la niña eran tan hermosa como su madre pero la única diferencia era su pelo, eran rizos dorados casi iguales a los míos, pero eran los genes de mi familia, vi como cuando la hermosa bebé caí mi hermosa dama corría a auxiliarla, también pude ver como mi hermano veía con odio a su hija y con rencor a su esposa, la primera vez que vi que él levanto la mano para dirigirse a la mejilla de mi dama, no hice nada por el impacto. Pero la decisión que yo elegí fue una de las peores para mí, le rogué a Aro que fuera el siguiente en los tributos y así alejarlo de ella, pero cuando paso eso, en el momento de que Aro toco el hombro de mi hermano algo lo convenció de convertirlo.

– Y lo convirtieron?

– Claro, mi hermano sigue vivo y esta reinando lo que me tocaba a mí, pero yo con el tiempo he aprendido lo que ellos no.

– quien es tu hermano Carlisle? -el me miro a los ojos serio y dijo con un tono seco-

– Cayo Vulturi- el silencio reino por varios minutos, esa noticia era algo muy nuevo para mí, pero para poder que Carlisle se pudiera tranquilizar de los recuerdos de su hermano, pregunte por algo que nuca había mencionado.

– Y como se llama tu hermosa dama? -eso lo saco por completo de los pensamientos hostiles hacia su hermano, de un momento a otro a recuerdos tan dulces que no pude evitar una sonrisa-

– Su nombre era Esme.

La historia de Carlisle me dio lo que estaba buscando, que alguien me diera una respuesta si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, y era fácil la respuesta: quien lo sabrá.

Yo iba darlo todo por Isabella Swan, y no lo iba a pensar tan solo iba a actuar.

Pasaron varios días, luego de aquella interesante charla que no podía salir de mi mente, en la misma rutina, ambos nos quedamos escuchando cuando lo captamos, un gran sonido que venía a una velocidad que solo un vampiro puede alcanzar se dirigía directamente hacia nosotros, ya no teníamos tiempo de escapar, pero no podíamos dejar que nos vieran, así que Carlisle lo más sensato que hizo fue lanzarse hacia arriba de los arboles ocultando su esencia con los arboles, algo que lo imite exactamente, cuando nos encontrábamos en una rama que nos ocultaba de los que pudieran venir, los vimos eran al menos unos veinte vampiros juntos era una cantidad impresionantes que no lo podía creer, pero no se veían muy pacíficos, varios se iban peleando entre ellos, otros se gruñían, por otra parte habían varios que solo seguían el grupo, había una vampiresa en especial que tenía al menos a tres a sus espaldas que la tenían de sus manos y cuello y así caminaban, pero ella no quitaba la vista de dos completamente diferentes, cerré mis ojos y quise leer la mente de ellos dos, pero solo pude ver una niebla muy densa que no se podía reconocer nada, y a lo lejos una luz que debían seguir, intente ver recuerdos pero todo era neblina, no sabían quiénes eran ni que eran tan siquiera, tan solo seguían esa luz a lo lejos, sentí una presión fuerte en mi brazo y fue cuando me di Cuenta que era Carlisle, me tenía sujetado para que no cayera, por lo que supuse era que también yo Iba hacia la luz, dejamos que se hubieran alejado lo suficiente para hablar tranquilamente.

– Carlisle quiénes eran?

– Lo que estamos buscando niño Edward -lo mire sin entender- ellos son el aquelarre que tiene a Kachiri, pero por lo que veo no pusiste mucha atención, ya que solo leíste sus mentes pero no sus rostro, tienen tres prisioneros ella, a Rosalie y a Emmett -mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos y un gran gruñido salió de mi pecho, ellos eran los que no se reconocían a sí mismos, ni tan siquiera podían recordar quienes eran-

– quien les hizo eso?

– Kachiri y el poder de ella.

– Y venimos al amazonas para que alguien así le haga a Bella eso? Que no sepa ni quién es y sean igual a un zombie?¡

– el poder de ella se rige en muchos ámbitos ese tan solo es para mantener a dos personas completamente indefensas y mansas.

– Y en que ayudara a Isabella ese don? No lo llego a entender

– bueno es muy sencillo joven Edward, Kachiri entrará en la mente de la señorita Swan, pensemos que nuestro problema es como si en un laberinto enorme estuviera la señorita Swan y no pueda poder salir de tal trampa, es igual que el laberinto de Asterión no hay manera de poder salir, a menos que se pueda entrar con ayuda del exterior como lo hizo Teseo con el hilo de Ariadna, matando así a Asterión, el laberinto es la mente de Isabella, el hilo que no deja perderse es el don de Kachiri, Asterión es nuestro problema y Teseo somos nosotros deseando entrar en el laberinto.

Con esa descripción pude entender mejor la motivación de Carlisle con Kachiri, él tenía todo un plan en su mente que yo aún no había podido descifrar hasta en estos momentos que menciono como pensaba usar los poderes de esta ansiada vampiresa, con mucho más razón deseaba poder ya conseguir los objetivos, un poder que el que tenía ella era tan ambicionado y poderoso que daba hasta un poco de envidia, pero gracias a los cielos que un don así está oculto entre la selva amazónica y solo es un mito, porque cuando Carlisle le menciono tal nombre a los Vulturi, Aro en su pensamientos se bufó de tal alucinación porque tal poder no existía, si se enterarían que en realidad todo era verdad darían cualquier cosa por obtenerlo.

Los tres días siguientes pasamos observando y analizando todo lo que los veinte vampiros hacían y como se socializaban, pude leer varias mentes y así conseguir más información necesaria para nuestro objetivo. Descubrimos algo que nos dejó completamente anonadados, del como conservaban la paz a pesar de la cantidad, vampiros con la suficiente capacidad iban alrededor de los países alrededor de la selva y secuestraban a recién nacidos con sus madres, cuando dejaban de amamantar a sus crías estos mataban a las mujeres, claro sin dejar de darse un gran festín de sangre; con los niños, ellos mismo los criaban y educaban, era todo un largo proceso para que se convirtieran en seres inmortales, lo único que aprendían en la vida humana era como se debían comportar en la vida inmortal, cuando llegaban a la edad suficiente los vampiros los convertían y la etapa de 'neófitos' no existe, la violencia, el caos y la insensatez por la sed no son conductas propias de los nativos. Se les implanta la paciencia, obediencia y sobre todo la unión entre ellos. Y lo implantan no importa los años que poseen. Carlisle estaba asombrado porque en todos sus años (y son muchos) nunca había visto tanta planeación, rigurosidad y paciencia para un proceso de transformación. Lo quiso comparar con la hija de Aro que tuvo una niñez muy rígida ya que Aro la estaba moldeando para que fuera una vampiro, el pueblo al ver tales cosas la quemaron a ella y a su hermano, Aro no tuvo más remedio que convertirlos en ese momento en la quema para salvarlos por el dolor que Jane Vulturi sufrió fue la consecuencia de su don. Pero aun así por más entrenamiento que tuvo la Vulturi no se podía comparar con las ideologías que implantan a los niños desde su estancia. Kachiri era una de esos niños secuestrados y era una de las mejores y más respetadas ahí pero a la hora donde comenzó la guerra ella no apoyo a ningún bando y por su don la aprisionaron y la obligaron a participar. Ahora tienen a tres prisioneros donde uno de ellos es Kachiri y los otros dos no podemos averiguar quiénes son porque no podemos acercarnos tanto y sus pensamientos estaban bajo el efecto de ella. La única persona que se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia es la misma Kachiri e intento poder controlar nuestras mentes pero Carlisle lo noto antes de tiempo y nos movimos de tal lugar casi perdiéndolos. Era la hora de actuar sabíamos con exactitud lo que teníamos que hacer y sin notarlo Kachiri también estaba enterada de nuestros planes y como debía actuar ella.

Al cuarto día todos los vampiros estaban en su hora de descanso así que de los veinte vampiros solo se encontraban ocho vampiros: el líder, sus dos esposas y dos vampiros más que lo protegían ante cualquier ataque y los tres prisioneros. Así que bajamos de las alturas donde no podían captar nuestras esencias a tierra donde éramos captados por todos, en ese los cinco vampiros libres se tuvieron que poner atentos, los dos guardias se colocaron afrente de las dos esposas y detrás de ellos estaba el líder, todos mostraban posiciones de ataque, estaban de cuclillas como un león que está preparándose para saltar sobre su presa y matarla, sus dientes estaban expuestos y sus grandes y peligrosos colmillos resaltaban.

Eso fue la señal para mi neófito saliera a flote lo poco que me quedaba, todo esa escena ante mis ojos hizo que todo mi interior detonara peligroso a todos lados que mirara, no sabía cómo controlar mis impulsos de no saltar encima de todos esos vampiros y sacarles la cabeza de sus cuerpos para que dejaran de amenazarme, agarrarlos con mis propias manos y desmembrarlos lentamente por provocarme tal sensación eran peligro y debía eliminar el peligro, pero lo poco coherente que quedaba en mi me gritaba que si hacia tal cosa todo el plan se iba a venir abajo, si me controle aproximadamente ya casi diez meses por Isabella Swan lo iba a hacer ahora que necesitábamos todos mi auto control, mi ceño lo fruncí de la concentración que me estaba tomando entre mi lado salvaje y el controlado, apreté mi mandíbula con tal fuerza con mis labios enseñaban como todos mis dientes estaban apretados, una mano toco mi espalda y un leve gruñido amenazador salió de mi garganta pero esa mano seguía ahí en mi hombro, si no la retiraba quien fuera no iba a tener ese miembro en cinco segundos, pero ella voz de la persona que pertenecía esa mano tuvo una reacción en mi interior de una forma que nunca llegue a comprender, la noticia que me dio fue tan impactante que mi lado salvaje desapareció como llego. Para que apareciera mi lado sobre protector, primero la familia eso era ley.

– Edward los dos prisioneros más son Rosalie y Emmett- susurro lentamente Carlisle a mi oído.

* * *

Abandone la historia lo sé u.u merezco un castigo bien grande ... pero de recompensa aquí les traigo un gran capítulo para que se entretengan bastante :D y para que vean que no soy mala -bueno un poquito por no escribir desde hace meses- les dejo doble capítulo *0*

Perdón por no poder escribir, es que estoy en mi último año de colegiatura y rayos es bastante duro y no te dejan respirar, lo único que me ha mantenido con aire son las ideas para esta historia *0* ¡ Ojalá sus lectores no se me hayan ido u.u

bueno si es solo una persona que lo lee estoy feliz con eso :D y recomiendenlo se los pido porfis¡

**GRACIAS POR LEER,** **Y SI LES GUSTA EL FIC RECOMIENDENLO Y SI NO LES GUSTA TAMBIEN RECOMIENDENLO PARA TORTURAR A ALGUIEN XD ...** aqui siempre para uds...

FullCrazy Pao.


	12. Chapter 12

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**La historia es completamente de mi cabecita loca.**

* * *

**Escape**

/PDP Edward/

En esos diez segundos de descontrol desaparecieron, para dar paso a la preocupación, el enojo profundo por mantenerlos en ese estado y la prioridad de que no se dieran cuanta que eran de nosotros la pareja prisionera porque temía que la pudieran usar contra nosotros, alce mis manos al cielo y camine lentamente con mis ojos entrecerrados midiendo cada posibilidad de poder huir con Rosalie y Emmett si esto se ponía feo. Los seis meses que tenía de prioridad la palabra Kachiri desapareció la tenía afrente de mis ojos y aún así cuando tenía la oportunidad que estaba buscando lo primordial eran ellos dos, nada más. Mientras yo calculaba y media siete pensamientos a la vez Carlisle comenzaba el plan amistoso, luego iría por el amenazador. Ese era el plan

– tranquilos compatriotas, venimos en son de paz. - aunque yo lo podía entender él se escuchaba en un idioma completamente nuevo para mí-

– no somos compatriotas, si no eres de los nuestros eres nuestro enemigo -dijo el jefe con ojos de sorpresa, nunca se imaginó que dos vampiros completamente desconocidos entrarán a sus tierras -

– no somos tus enemigos, ni tampoco tus amigos. Solo somos dos nómadas sin rumbo alguno.

– En medio de mi selva, no te creo, eres mi enemigo -esas palabras salieron como un gruñido, sus dos guardias se estaban preparando para el ataque en cualquier momento, con un tono neutro mejor le advertí-

– Carlisle…. Carlisle -cada vez más tenso sin poder de mirar a esos dos futuros atacantes, el comprendió al primer llamado y con el tono más calmado de pensamientos me advirtió mantuviera la calma y siguiéramos con el plan sin falta alguna. Aunque llego la parte de la amenaza.

– Tienes razón no somos nómadas, venimos en nombre de la ley...

– Ley?¡ aquí la única ley es la mía

– … de los Vulturi -con esa simple palabra los dos atacantes se recompusieron, aquel tal jefe su semblante le cambio de retador y dictador a horror y pánico- venimos por dos delincuentes que le perdimos el rastro cuando entraron a tu selva. Y los acabamos de encontrar.

– Yo no sé nada, ni he participado en ningún complot contra los Vulturi.

– Lo sabemos, pero están bajo tu mando -alzo su pulgar y señalo a los pobres desorientados

Rosalie y Emmett – y los reyes los desean sanos y salvos para interrogatorio pero veo que uno de los suyos está incumpliendo una de sus órdenes directas.

– KACHIRI -se volvió aquel vampiro negro que sus ojos dorados se salían al gritarle a aquella susodicha vampiro- BASTA¡

En ese mismo momento los dos cayeron al piso inconscientes, y yo en menos de un segundo me deje llevar por un impulso, estaba arrodillado a la par de Rosalie tomándola en mis brazos con el más sumo cuidado, cuando pude acomodarla a la perfección tome a Emmett que poco a poco estaba entrando en razón, apenas pudo levantarse para otra vez volver a perder todo equilibrio y razón apoyado en mi hombro, al darme la vuelta con ambos, camine sin mirar a nadie. Hasta que no los tuviera en un lugar seguro no me importa absolutamente nada más.

Nadie dijo nada para detenerme, aunque los pensamientos de ese escurridizo Jefe me estaban amedrentando con insultos que solo él conocía, ahora llegaba la parte de poder obtener a Kachiri, ese era el objetivo del porque habíamos venido hasta acá.

Carlisle me advirtió que me alejara con mi familia por si salían mal las cosas, no lo iba a dejar completamente solo con seis vampiros enemigos, él también era parte de mi familia ahora y tenía que protegerlo o ayudarlo en una situación como esta, era mi ley: primero la familia. Al ver mi decisión resignado siguió con el plan original.

– ahora sí que tenemos a esos dos delincuentes en nuestro poder, nos retiramos. Pero hay una última cosa.

– Aquí no se ha incumplido ninguna regla, no hay nada más del porque se tengan que ustedes quedarse.

– Sí la hay -la mirada de todos se dirigió a dirección de Kachiri y el Jefe supo exactamente lo que nosotros queríamos, su premio dorado. La queríamos a ella tanto como él- a Aro le encantará saber lo que tienes dentro de estos árboles.

_Es tu turno de actuar Kachiri, sabes muy bien lo que debes hacer, sin excepciones. La única condición es que tu libertad por tu ayuda. Aceptas?_

– no pueden quitarnos algo que es nuestro – en ese momento que Carlisle conversaba con la misma Kachiri ella guiño un ojo en dirección a él sin que ninguna otra persona lo notará.

– No es algo suyo, es un vampiro tan poderoso como libre.

– No se las daré aunque mi vida dependiera de eso.

– Y dependerá mi querido amigo, igual como del resto de tu Aquelarre.

– Si les doy a mi vampiro moriré, y si no se las entregó también. Es muy fácil entonces como arreglar el asunto -levanto su mano sus dedos estaban estirados y en menos de un segundo cerro su puño fuertemente, los dos guardias tomaron a Kachiri por el cuello, ella estaba con sus ojos bien abiertos, el miedo reinaba su mirada y pensamientos, las dos esposas sacaron una antorcha encendida para luego prenderle fuego al cuerpo de Kachiri- si no será mía tampoco será de ustedes.

– NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡ - di un paso a donde se encontraba el fuego, pero Carlisle me miro desoladamente, ya no se podía hacer nada por ella-

– Ese fue tu peor error -dijo Carlisle con una voz pacifica, pero se podía escuchar muy bien aquel tono oculto de amenaza y enojo-

– Y tu peor error fue entrar a mis tierras.

Carlisle camino hacia donde me encontraba yo, nunca les dio la espalda, apoyo a Emmett en sus hombros, y ambos caminamos sin darles la espalda, siempre viéndolos de enfrente hasta que lo perdimos de vista, en ese momento, no sé cómo se acomodó Carlisle para tomar el cuerpo de Emmett y salir corriendo a esa velocidad, lo alcancé en menos de dos segundos, lo mejor era salir de aquí lo más pronto porque iba a comenzar un cacería contra nosotros, al correr al menos unos cinco minutos aproximadamente Carlisle se detuvo, estábamos al menos al salvo por unos minutos más. Emmett ya estaba regresando en sí mismo, lo apoyaron en el suelo para que se recompusiera, nos tomó unos minutos para que regresa por completo, parpadeo varias veces desorientado, yo estaba demasiado concentrado en su mente, la neblina iba desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando los recuerdos primero a relucir, recordando por completo quien era, era hermoso como él recordaba con tanto amor a su pequeña hermana, a pesar de estar casi un año separado biológica como físicamente de ella, seguía siendo la vida entera de él, el recuerdo de su madre abrazándolo con ternura, el otro recuerdo que lo inundó fue ver a un chico demasiado fresa en un aula fuera de serie, ese recuerdo estaba lleno de burla y diversión cuando me percate era que aquel chico era yo en el primer día de clases, y cuando lo conocí por primera vez, el recuerdo que inundo la mente de Emmett, fue Rosalie y su belleza, cuando la vio por primera vez de verdad en aquel bosque, sus ojos como lo miraban, su sonrisa como le fascinaba, aquella mujer traía enamorado a Emmett, los siguientes recuerdos mejor me fui a ver la mente Rosalie que aún seguía sumergida en las tinieblas, ahora solo había es, ya no había ninguna luz que seguir, no había nada, aunque era muy diferente la neblina de Emmett que la tiniebla de Rosalie.

– Carlisle que haremos ahora que la única oportunidad que tenia de salvar a Isabella se ha ido -suspiro con un vacío tan grande en mi interior-

– Ten calma joven Edward que la vida sigue y siempre hay otras oportunidades.

– ROSALIE¡ - grito Emmett y en menos de un segundo estaba a la par mía viendo con desesperación a su amada, nos tomó por sorpresa esa reacción a Carlisle y a mí- ROSE¡

– Calma Emmett ella está bien – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle en ese momento, pero Carlisle fue más astuto que yo.

– Bien a esto llamas bien Edward -me grito con su voz con unas octavas de más, pobre Emmett lo comprendía a la perfección, pero Carlisle le puso una mano en su hombro y lo miro con serenidad.-

– Tranquilo Emmett, ambos estaban bajo el efecto de Kachiri pero ella aún sigue bajo ese efecto, tú ya has salido por completo, dentro de unos minutos ella estará contigo. Pero ahora debemos protegerla más que nunca. Vienen por nosotros y no salimos de este laberinto de árboles ahora mismo...

– Lo sé Carlisle -suspiro Emmett con resignación- debe estar aun en la nada. Hay que irnos ahora mismo, me la puedes dar Edward?

– Sera todo un honor hermano.

Estábamos caminando los cuatro a las doce de las noche por las calles de Río Brasil, Carlisle estaba buscando algo en especial que ninguno sabía muy bien, llegamos a un edificio donde tenía en su tercer piso una V incrustada de mármol. Entramo al edificio, por fuera lo único que resaltaba era la insignia pero por dentro, era como un palacio, todo era finamente tallado a madera, primero tenía una gran sala con un piso reluciente y un gran candelabro en medio, habían varias puertas gigantes.

Nosotros solo seguíamos a Carlisle hasta que al cruzar unos de esas puertas supimos exactamente a quien pertenecía este edificio, había un cuadro gigante de una retrato a oleo del mismo Carlisle en persona, tan solo que vestía completamente diferente, tal vez fue pintado en el siglo quince.

– Aquí nos podemos quedar por un tiempo hasta que nos reorganicemos de nuevo en nuestros planes, necesitan asearse un poco, aunque sean vampiros eso no quita que sus vestimentas sean las adecuadas. - en ese momento aparecieron cuatro hermosas mujeres, bien vestidas y completamente serias, eran cuatro humanas, las mire con suma curiosidad y fue donde me percate que nunca desde que fui convertido había tratado con humanos ni estado cerca de alguno tan directamente- Amelia será la encargada de Rosalie, Margaret será la encargada de Emmett, y Jessica será la encargada de Edward. Por ahora Charlott será mi ama de llaves, así que si no me encuentran le preguntan a ella. Con su permiso, iré a descansar.

Todos asistimos como asiste un hijo a su padre a una orden, todos salimos en direcciones diferentes al llegar al tercer piso.

* * *

Se los prometí c: un doble capitulo para que vean que no soy tan mala *-* ¡

Se los pido de todo si les gusta recomiendenlo a las demás personas :D y si no bueno es genial torturar a alguien con algo que no es grato... PERO PORFIS SI LO LEEN MENCIONENLO.

Un placer escribir para ustedes... y prometo no desaparecer tanto tiempo c: -aaaaahh estoy nerviosa examenes de admisión a la U *-* ¡ manden buenas vibras-

**GRACIAS POR LEER,** **Y SI LES GUSTA EL FIC RECOMIENDENLO Y SI NO LES GUSTA TAMBIEN RECOMIENDENLO PARA TORTURAR A ALGUIEN XD ...** aqui siempre para uds...

FullCrazy Pao.


	13. Chapter 13

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**La historia es completamente de mi cabecita loca.**

* * *

**Vació **

/PDP Carlisle/

Estábamos rumbo en una avioneta a Italia donde nos íbamos a reunir con los Vulturi, tenía mi mentón apoyado mi puño cerrado por la tensión, mi cabeza era un torbellino de ideas y le pide a Edward amablemente que se alejara este recorrido de mi mente, necesitaba un tiempo a solas de empezar y poner los pies bajo tierra por primera vez.

Fueron seis meses donde pude encontrar lo que no encontré durante los últimos mil años de mi existencia, lo había buscado con tanta desesperación que aquello que había dado por perdido llego a mí sin pedirlo, no podía creer como tres niños habían cambiado todo mi mundo, y sobre todo aquel joven Edward que me había dado una lección que había dejado con mi vida humana.

Yo Carlisle Cullen hace mil años fui convertido por un monstruo con el propósito de ser su reflejo de su maldad, la última noche que hable con aquel joven recordando con lujo de detalle pude cerrar mis ojos y volver a sentir el latido dentro de mi pecho acelerado al sentir de nuevo aquel calor como el sol sobre mi mejilla, al ver aquellos ojos celestes como el mismo cielo al verla de nuevo luego de tantos siglos de olvidarla, pude recordar porque aún sigo con vida, y fue por lo que estaba hace una semana dentro del laberinto de árboles, el amor.

Muchas formas de demostrarlo como lo hice yo con mi amada al darle mi vida, como lo hace Rosalie y Emmett en cada acaricia, en cada mirada, como la hace Edward al darlo todo por Isabella; todas esas clases de amores juntas en una misma oleada de sentimientos me hicieron recapacitar que yo me sacrifique por la esperanza de que Esme vivirá largos años. El amor a una familia que nunca tuve, y ahora seguramente ella desde el maravilloso lugar de sus ojos, el cielo azul me está dando como regalo… al frente mío veo tres muchachos unidos con lazos de hierro, veo una familia luchadora lleno de vida por delante , los veo y siento algo que había dejado atrás, algo que solo una vez experimente y fue glorioso, fue que me dieran un pedacito de cielo en el mismo infierno… aquello me salvó y me seguirá salvando cuando más lo necesite de las formas que se presente: el amor paternal.

Ese sentimiento se ha apoderado de mí poco a poco hasta el límite de ponerme a dudar sobre todo lo que he hecho en toda mi existencia, y que de verdad me he puesto a juicio digno, pero si soy el cuarto de la cala Vulturi es porque es el que menos mano a metido. Al recordar el rostro de aquel vampiro líder de su propio reino al _amenazarlo _tan solo fue un recordatorio de como se ha fundado el imperio volteriano, soy amante de la ley y la justicia y he apoyado todo esto porque el orden es ley, la ley es inmune a fallos y faltas. Todo por un bien común apoyando ciegamente, ahora me doy cuenta de todo aquel mal que hemos infundido a _nuestra_ gente, y por querer imponer orden y ley impusimos soberanía y tiranía, y lo peor de todo esto es que fui cómplice y creador de esta barbarie que amenaza a todos.

- No lo eres Carlisle, estabas ciego por la muerte que rondaba, tu único objetivo era la perfección para el bien común no para tu propio bien como lo hacen ellos –dijo Edward con los dientes bien apretados, rodee mis ojos por incumplir mi petición de no meterse en mi cabeza un momento- y no me importa si te enojas por desobedecer pero no permitiré que manches tu pensamiento por cosas que no viene al caso. Tu no fuiste el creador solo fuiste la mano que ayudo con los ojos vendados.

/PVD Edward/

No podía parar de tener esa sonrisita en mi rostro luego de que nos bajáramos de la avioneta, todo el trayecto Carlisle nos pasó regañando por andarnos metiendo en problemas personales de él, pero tanto Rosalie como Emmett me apoyaron y por fin Carlisle acepto nuestros puntos de vista, la noche caía sobre nuestros hombros y un auto bien lujoso con un V de oro puro en la tapa fue lo que me sorprendió, esta gente era un poco egocéntrica aunque el matiz de la misma ciudad de Montepulsiano era muy propia de ellos.

Nos encontrábamos en las puertas de aquel subterráneo imperio, lo observábamos desde afuera, todos en un silencio tan escandaloso en sus cabezas que me estaban volviendo un poco histérico, tenía que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

- Iré por Isabella y vendré, tan solo me tomará mucho quince minutos, no deseo estar más en este lugar.

Nadie gracias a los cielos se interpuso a mi orden, estaba omitiendo todos los pensamientos debía encontrar algún modo de bloquearlos o en otras situaciones como estas me volvieran una persona histérica, cerré la puerta con mucha sutileza pero o que me llamo la atención antes de entrar en aquellas gruesas puertas fue Rosalie _–no encuentro en ningún lado a Bella, la estoy buscando alrededor de todo el edificio Vulturi pero no la puedo veo en ningún rincón, quizá ya subió su escudo inconscientemente- _y con ese pensar me llene de tanta satisfacción eso era un gran avance para nuestro objetivo el regreso de nuestra Bell's.

Fui directo a la habitación donde la había observado, admirado y acariciado por última vez, aquella sensación de que todo iba a estar perfecto era tan grande como el mismo universo y no podía dejar de lado aquella esperanza que albergaba en lo más profundo de mi ser, luego de una larga y exhausta espera la iba a volver a abrazar y quizá hasta poderle robar varios besos de sus dulces labios, volver aquella mirada tan cautivadora que no necesitaba escuchar su mente para poder leer su alma, íbamos a ser y comenzar un mundo donde somos fueras un ella y un él, un simple y perfecto Tu&Yo, pero toda aquella alegría, todos aquellos sueños se rompieron en miles de pedazos cuando abrí aquella puerta y vi cómo iba a ser mi mundo ….

Vació.

Así estaba la habitación, la cama estaba completamente arreglada y sin nadie en esta, el mismo cuarto denotaba que absolutamente nadie lo había habitado en un buen tiempo, pude acordarme cuando entre aquí por primera vez, las partículas de polvo hicieron su presencia en el aire dando un efecto de soledad y abandono, exactamente como se sentía dentro de mí. Escuche como se estaban acercando, tome aire y puse mi semblante serio sin ninguna expresión, podía estarme rompiendo y desgarrándome por dentro pero eso no significaba que nadie me tuviera que ver débil y patético, eche mis hombros hacia atrás mire a la nada, mis cejas casi se tocan y tome aire para relajar mis músculos tensos, cerré mis ojos por menos de un segundo cuando supe que aquella peste había llegado detrás de mí.

- Que haces aquí Demetri?

- La pregunta debo hacerla yo, que haces donde te van a matar … salí antes que todos porque te vi antes que todos –se voz de hielo me estaba atravesando mis venas con ganas de matarlo, pero cerré mis ojos fuertemente ya que seguramente él sabía dónde tenían a Isabella –

- Donde esta?

- Isabella? Ja… debería yo también preguntarte eso – Boom estallo mi paciencia, me volví y lo estampe del cuello contra la puerta, sentía como se estaban acercando, tic tac… tic tac, solo segundos para averiguar todo-

- Porque yo debería de saber, ELLA DEBERÍA DE ESTAR EN ESA CAMA. DONDE ESTA Isabella Swan?¡ -apreté con todas mis fuerzas su cuello, podía sentir como se le estaba quebrando de a poco, eso me lleno de tanta ganas de seguir haciendo presión y nadie me contuvo esta vez, Demetri lo tenía completamente inmóvil, ahora quien era el novato, solté ligeramente para que me pudiera responder, y no lo hizo, así que un gran gruñido desde las entrañas de mi pecho salió por mis dientes apretados de la rabia, esto hizo que el pendejo cerrará sus ojos- me lo dices ahora mismo o juro por lo más sagrado que me quedaré con tu cabeza en mi mano.

- Despertó de su letargo a la semana de su ida, todos los Vulturi esperan su llegada para matarlos por la emboscada que han planeado junto con ella para llevarse a Carlisle Vulturi con ustedes, ella desapareció de todos los puntos del planeta y todos hemos deducido que esta con ustedes. Isabella Swan ha desaparecido.

El shock fue de tal forma, que solté inmediatamente a Demetri para llegar a un vació en todos los sentidos, mire hacia delante y no vi como Demetri caía al suelo, solo vi oscuridad. Intenté escuchar pero se me hizo imposible captar como la guardia Vulturi se abalanzaba contra mí. Intenté moverme para poder quitar de encima a todos esos vampiros que estaban sujetando a Rosalie que llego antes que los demás gritando desesperada por mi nombre pero no me podía mover no era porque me sujetaban sino porque mi cuerpo no respondía mis órdenes. Intenté gritar a todo pulmón su nombre para que llegue pero no lo hice porque sabía muy bien que no lo iba a ser.

Me sentía completamente vació por dentro de mi cuerpo, ya no sentía ni cómo se desgarraba mi ser porque ya no tenía nada que se derrumbara aún más todo está en trizas y esas trizas ya estaban quemadas, ¿que se podía destruir más? ¿Un corazón? el mío era ya de piedra, ahora si lo creía, ¿un alma? Yo ya no tenía ninguna, ella lo había matado, entonces… ¿Qué tenía?

Era tanto el vació que tampoco por fuera podía sentir aquellas patadas que me daban por todo el cuerpo Demetri con Félix, como me tomaban del cuello y me llevaban hacia el piso más profundo de estas catacumbas, ni tan siquiera los gritos de Rosalie por piedad me despertaron del vació, ni tan siquiera la amenaza de muerte hacia Emmett si ponía resistencia, nada de eso me llenaba, estábamos todos al borde de la muerte una vez más y siempre por la misma razón.

Isabella Swan.

* * *

Bueno no soy de esas que suben capítulos tan seguido, pero YA SABEN ESAS BUENAS VIBRAS DE NUEVAS LECTORAS DAN GANAS DE ESCRIBIR SEGUIDO *0* ¡ ... esa es la gasolina que uno necesita.. Por favor si les gusta la historia recomiendenla! es mi única suplica *-*¡ ...

Estoy en examenes en vez de estar escribiendo debo estar estudiando biolo y MIREN AQUÍ ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO PARA UDS! ...

Bueno, no soy tan egoísta que les diré que el próximo esta lleno de tensión o.o

_**QUIERO HACER ALGO DEPENDE DE SUS CRITICAS... LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA QUE SE HA IDO CREANDO ENTRE CARLISLE Y ESME EN EL PASADO? LES GUSTARÍA UN ONE SHOT DE ELLOS?! ... depende de tantos sí se los doy lleno de misterios y pasión *0* **_

**GRACIAS POR LEER,** **Y SI LES GUSTA EL FIC RECOMIENDENLO Y SI NO LES GUSTA TAMBIEN RECOMIENDENLO PARA TORTURAR A ALGUIEN XD ...** aqui siempre para uds...

FullCrazy Pao.


End file.
